Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Sun and Moon
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Twilight has arrived in the Alola Region in order to take her exam. But can she handle being a trainer and taking the Island Challenge?
1. Welcome to Alola

Alola, a sun shining island region where creatures known as Pokemon roam. It was also here that our heroine, Twilight Sparkle, is taking a test to become a Keyblade Master.

The two climbed a small hill to a small town called Iki Village.

"So I'm curious. What is it you do?" Twilight asked.

"I study pokemon moves. There are a lot after all." Kukui said.

"And I know its weird… having a Keyblade Wielder in this region of Pokemon." Twilight said.

"A what?" Kukui asked.

"Uh never mind." Twilight said before they arrived.

"Hmm. Hey Twilight. Do me a solid and try to find the Kahuna." Kukui said.

"All right. But this village looks important." Twilight said.

"See that path? Beyond it is the Ruins of Conflict where Melemele Island's guardian deity, Tapo Koko resides." Kukui said.

"Wow." Twilight said going deep inside the route. As she did, she soon saw a girl dressed in white and holding a bag shake in fear as a strange pokemon on the bridge was being bullied by several Spearows.

"Hey!" Twilight said.

The Spearows then turned attention to her as they pecked at her. Twilight slowly made her way to the small pokemon as she shielded it. Just then, it unleased some burst of energy as the bridge collapsed as the two fell, before being saved by a strange being. Finding themselves back on the other side, they saw a strange creature with a bird motif with electricity around it.

"Tapu Koko…" Twilight said in amazement before seeing a strange stone near her feet as Tapu Koko flew off.

"Uh, thank you for saving Nebby here." she said.

"This pokemon…" Twilight said suddenly flipping through her book. "Aha! This is a Cosmog, ist it?"

"Eep! You know already?! Nebby is suppose to be a secret so you can't tell anyone." she said.

"I promise. I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"I'm Lillie. I'm Professor Kukui's assistant." she said.

"So, little… why are you keeping this Cosmog… I mean Nebbie, a secret? Arent Cosmog's supposed to be rumored to come from outer space?" Twilight asked.

"How do you even have that info? This pokemon is the only one of its kind and only I have seen him." Lillie said.

"Uh...no idea." Twilight said realizing Cosmog wasn't even in her book.

"We should turn back." Lillie said as they turned back to the village where Kukui waited with an old man with white hair and a hawaiian shirt as he walked into town.

"Its him. The strongest trainer on the island." one person said.

"Its Hala himself!" another said.

'So that's Hala." Twilight said.

"Forgive my tardiness. I could have sworn I saw Tapu Koko fly away a bit ago." Hala said.

"It did. After it saved me and gave me this." Twilight said showing the stone.

"I see." Hala said taking the stone. "I promise to return this later in the evening. For now, I believe it is time."

"Wait!" a voice shouted as a tan skinned boy arrived. "Sorry gramps."

"Its fine. Twilight. This is my grandson Hau. He's also receiving his first pokemon today." Hala said.

"Alola." Hau said.

"Alola." Twilight said.

"Now then, let's right to the fun part!" Hala said tossing out three pokeballs. Out of them came a small owl, a black cat and a blue seal. "Your three choices. Rowlet, a grass pokemon. Litten, a fire pokemon and Popplio, a water pokemon. Now, Twilight. Which will you pick as a partner?"

Twilight looked at them all.

"Hmm… Cece has already chosen Poppilo, If i do that…" Twilight said.

Flash to Twilight poppilo and Cece's Poppilo and the two of them.

"Ohmygosh! You chose a poppilo same as me! That settles it! You have to be in the circus with me. We could be the popplio sisters. I would even have seal suits made for the two of us." Cece said.

Flashback…

Twilight shivered at the thought. "Nope, definitely not."

"Bwark?" Poppilo asked in confusion.

"That only leaves you with Litten…" Kukui said.

"Mrower…"

"Or Rowlet." Kukui said.

"Koo..." Rowlet said.

"Indigo has litten, last i checked. And for some reason…" Twilight said. "Yeah. I pick Rowlet."

"Ah, but before that, we must test for compatibility. See if the pokemon accepts you." Hala said.

Standing on a wooden stage, both Twilight and Rowlet were wide apart. As they stood there, Rowlet soon flew up to Twilight and smiled as she lifted it up gently.

"Koo! Koo!" Rowlet said.

"Hah hah! It seems Rowlet has Accepted you as well!" Hala said.

"Then it settles it. From this moment on...we're friends." Twilight said.

"Koo Koo." Rowlet chirped.

"Then I'll pick Popplio." Hau said. "Say, Twilight. Since we just got our pokemon, let's have a battle."

"What? Right now?" Twilight said.

"Ah hah, my grandsons always like this. Go on, dont be shy, Twilight. This is a chance to bond with your new little friend." Hala said.

"Then I accept you challenge." Twilight said.

The two stood on opposite ends as their pokemon came out.

"Okay, Popplio, attack with Growl!" Hau said as Popplio growled at Rowlet. "Then a super water gun!" Popplio hit Rowlet with a stream of water.

"Hah! Not even a scratch!" Kukui said seeing rowlet shake the water off in happiness.

"What? But I nailed him!" Hau said.

"Grass types arent exactly something you should hit with water type moves. You do know that, right?" Twilight asked.

"Gah! Oh man, I didn't! But ah well!" Hau said carefree.

"Wow, not even caring. In that case… Rowlet, use tackle!" Twilight said as Rowlet flew at Popplio.

"Counter with Pound!" Hau said as Popplio knocked Rowlet back with a pound attack.

Twilight pushed her glasses up. "Okay. Now if I know Hau will do next, his next move will be…" Twilight began before Rowlet looked at her with worry.

"Rowlet looks a little scared. If you don't make a move, the pokemon starts doubting the trainer." Kukui said.

"Twilight… let me ask you, do you think too much in a fight?" Hala asked.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Your friends must say this as well, they must see you always improving yourself and your skills, leaving no time to cooperate with them. Who told you this first?" Hala asked.

"Hope did, when I was against playing Buddyfight with Tetsuya. Okay, Rowlet, attack how you feel." Twilight said.

Rowlet nodded as it fired grass like quills from its wings at Popplio.

"Huh?" Hau said.

"That was Leafage, a grass type move." Kukui said.

"Awesome Rowlet!" Twilight said as all three hit.

Popplio fell to that move after.

"Aw well. I guess you can't win them all." Hau said smiling. "Good battle either way."

Rowlet then flew over to Twilight as it landed on her head like a perch.

"I get it now, Hope wanted me to have no worries about myself and just feel and do stuff that was fun. If i kept thinking to attack, itd just be on me if i lost." Twilight said.

"Sounds like ya got it, yeah?" Kukui asked. "Out here in the Alola region, we all look out for one another. And wild pokemon do the same. We all care for one another just as you care for Rowlet as it cares for you."

"So me and the team are the same." Twilight said.

"If'n ya dont mind Twilight, theres a festival tomorrow. I want you and Hau to battle again for it. After which, I will decide whether you may take the island challenge." Hala said.

"Of course." Twilight Said.

"I get the feeling youd love it here, Twilight. Theres so much this Regions gotta offer. Who knows, maybe your friends will come to say hello on this little exam of yours, woo!" Kukui said.

"I hope they do." Twilight said.

"Now, you can stay with me for the night. I still have some things to give you." Kukui said before giving Twilight 10 pokeballs and a strange looking machine. "Pokeballs for catching pokemon and a Pokedex. After all, you're gonna need more than just Rowlet by your side."

"Thanks. But… this pokedex looks different from the others ive heard of.." Twilight said.'

"You'll know tomorrow. And that is when your journey really begins! Woo!" Kukui said. 


	2. The Melemele Festival

It was Early morning at Professsor Kukui's place as he took twilight to some tall grass.

"So ya see, y'cant just have one pokemon." Kukui said. "Relying on just one pokemon is not gonna be a good thing. No, you need variety. And I think I see some perfect catches."

At a nearby tree, two small woodpecker pokemon were stood pecking at a tree.

"Hmm… here they are. Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokemon. It can peck at a rate of 16 times a second to drill holes in trees. It uses the holes for food storage and for nesting." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Pikipek is a normal and flying type and would make a good second choice. Better watch me first." Kukui said approaching one as it attacked. "Go, Rockruff!" Kukui shouted calling out a small dog with rocks in its collar fur.

"Oooh…" Twilight said. "Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon. It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up."

"Good. Rockruff, attack with tackle!" Kukui said as it ran right at the Pikipek. "And now...the catch!"

The pokeball flew as it hit Pikipek, pulling it inside as it shook before it dinged. "And that's...how you catch a pokemon." Kukui said.

"Best follow by example. Rowlet, youre up." Twilight said as rowlet flew down as well as the second Pikipeck. "I'll try and use a single move to end it as well. Use Tackle!"

Rowlet flew at Pikipek who quickly dodged. It then hit a rock with its beak sending debris flying at Rowlet.

"Whoa. That was Rock Smash." Kukui said.

"It's a clever little birdie. Rowlet, keeping firing Leafage at it!" Twilight said as Rowlet did so, not giving Pikipek a chance to fight back.

"There's your chance! USe the ball!" Kukui said.

"Go, Pokeball!" Twilight said snatching it up as it dinged. "WHy did I just say that? It seems like someone uses that a lot. But, the thing is...I caught Pikipek!" she said picking up the ball and tossing it as Pikipek came out and looked at Twilight.

"You see now? It isnt just about one guy. Capture lots of Pokemon, breed and evolve them to get stronger, and make your own team!" Kukui said. "And now, I'm going to show you what the secret of that pokedex is. Come with me to my lab."

When they arrived, Twilight was surprised to see it was a wreck. "This is a lab?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Its where I study pokemon moves. So it gets broken a lot." Kukui said.

"What youre studying...it wouldnt happen to be Z-moves?"

"Nope. Not those. I mean actual pokemon moves. Been studying them here and in Kanto." Kukui said.

Twilight took out her pokedex. "I know about this. The personal Pokemon encyclopedia. But this one looks different. What is the main centerpiece."

"Oh, it should be on its way shortly." Kukui said as the lights dimmed. "Right on time."

A familiar electric atom pokemon with a smile came in.

"A Rotom?" Twilight asked.

"You've noticed the design of the Pokedex so far. It's for a Rotom to enter." Kukui said as Rotom flew right into the pokedex. Its eyes opened as its mouth appeared on a screen as it got arms and legs and floated around Twilight.

"The Rotomdex is complete. Bzzt." Rotom said.

"This is actually a body made for Rotom that also gives it a voice. Its the first living pokedex." Kukui said.

"Wow…" Twilight said.

"So now, youre all ready to go." Kukui said. "There are three things you need to do here for this exam, yeah?"

"Yeah." Twiight said. "One, of curse, complete all four Island trials and battle the Kahunas…"

"Four? Wow. Your math is way off. There are seven of them kid." Kukui said.

"Okay, seven. Second, uncover the truth behind the appearances of the Ultra Beasts…"

"Yeah, they've been popping in and out lately. They keep coming from random Ultra Wormholes." Kukui said.

"And third… and I think you might know this…" Twilight said. "Stop Team skull and their Leader, Guzma."

"Stop team skull? What's a bunch of thugs gotta do with this? They aren't really that dangerous to be honest. Just some punks that failed the island challenge." Kukui said. "You keep making up these weird exam rules. But, its not my place to judge."

"Oh sorry. I guess what I really have to do here is not weigh my self down." Twilight said.

"Yeah, let go of what is holding you back, in this case, what you set yourself on. Let your heart be your guide." Kukui said. "Besides, you still need to be certified for the trials first. You gotta battle Hau at the festival tonight."

"I really wish they were here to see this. But, I gotta keep moving. Besides, I got new friends to keep me company." Twilight said as Rowlet landed on her head and Pikipek on her shoulder.

"Seems they like you too." Kukui said.

At the festival…

"Tonight, we dedicate this battle to our Islands guardian, Tapu Koko who watches over our island year after year. Tonight, we have two strong trainers who will want to take the Island Challenge. As per tradition, they will both battle here on the grand stage!" Hala said.

"Ready to do this, Twilight? Its gonna be a lot of fun." Hau said.

"Well, I guess I gotta go at it then." Twilight said.

"Okay. My go. Come out, Pichu!" Hau said as a small yellow mouse came out.

"So, he got an electric type to compensate for Popplio." Twilight said as Rotomdex smiled.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, It is not yet skilled at controlling electricity. If you take your eyes off it, it may shock itself." Rotomdex said.

"Remember kid. Dont think, feel." Kukui said.

"I get it now. Who wants to go first?" Twilight said to both her perched birds.

Pikipek flew off first as it looked ready for a fight.

"Fine. Pikipek it is." Twilight said. "Start with Rock Smash!"

Pikipek's beak glowed as it hit a rock with its glowing beak, hitting Pichu with the debris.

"Nice work. Now use Echoed Voice!" Twilight said as Pikipek gave a loud call as it took out Pichu.

"Come back little buddy!" Hau said. "Go, Popplio!"

"Pikipek, attack with Echoed Voice!" Twilight said as Pikipek's shout did more damage. "Whenever Pikipek uses Echoed Voice, the move gets stronger."

"Not a bad move. Now use Water Gun!" Hau said as Popplio hit Pikipek head on.

"This is a great battle, havent had this much fun." Twilight said.

"I know right. So let's not keep the people guessing!" Hau said. "Popplio, use water gun again!"

Pikipek was hit with the water gun again as it shook it off. "Use Peck!" Twilight said as Pikipek hit Popplio with its beak sending it off the platform.

"The battle for this years festival is over." Hala said. "Tapu Koko has been pleased. And now..I present these!" he said holding two charms. "These charms are proof that you are taking the island challenge. And Twilight, you had a stone earlier. This was a result of that." he said showing a Z-ring. "This is now yours."

"Yes!" Twilight said proudly.

"Wait, you know about this thing?" Hau asked.

"A friend of mine had it and used it to help her Litten." Twilight said.

"Ah, maybe i should've asked. But it doesnt matter, Pardner. We both get to take the island challenge." Hau said.

"Must be nerve wracking knowing you have to fight your grandfather after you beat the challenge." Twilight said.

"Not really. I always wanted to battle him." Hau said. "But first, I'm going to celebrate." he said running off.

"Now Twilight, there's something else before you can start your first trial." Kukui said. "Down the hill is the Trainer's School. There is a pokemon down there that you have to battle cause it has something of interest. Get it back and we can get you started."

"Well, not a problem." Twilight was walking down the hill. At the school, she slowly approached. Before heading inside, she saw a small cat like creature with black fur and a charm on its head run by.

"Was that it?" Twilight asked. "Rotom dex, did you get a shot of it."

'Yezzz, I did. Take a look." R-Dex said as it showed the picture. "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. This Pokémon was not originally found in Alola. Human actions caused a surge in their numbers, and they went feral. They're prideful and crafty."

"Another Alolan variant. I've seen them all over." Twilight said. "It probably has what we're looking for."

Twilight chased after the Meowth before catching it in a corner as it hissed at her.

"Rowlet, use Leafage!" Twilight said Rowlet hit Meowth with its grass quills making it retaliate with Fury Swipes on Rowlet.

"Dont give up Rowlet, I know you can do it!" Twilight said.

"Meowth!" Meowth said biting Rowlet on its wing.

"Rowlet, use peck!" Twilight said as Rowlet pecked Meowth right in its charm as it dropped the item which was a keycard. Meowth hissed at Twilight. "You don't give up. You know what? Who says I can't catch more than six. Having some reserves might be a good idea. Go pokeball!" Twilight shouted hitting Meowth with the ball as it went inside. It shook for a bit before it dinged. "I caught..the Alolan Meowth!"

Slow clapping was heard as a young man with tanned skin approached and picked up the card. "Thanks, I was missing this. Its my teacher's ID and I would hate to have it replaced." he said.

"And you are?" Twilight asked.

"The first trial captain on your journey." he said. "My name is Ilima. I'm Melemele's only Trial Captain."

"So youre the one who Hau and I are supposed to meet." Twilight said.

"Yes. But unfortunately, I have to grade some papers. But if you come to Hau'oli City tomorrow by the docks, we can speak." he said.

"Sounds perfect." Twilight said. "I'll see you than."

'I look forward to grading you, little student." Ilima said walking off.

"So, that's a trial captain. I better be ready for it. I'm gonna head back to Kukui's and get a good nights rest. I need to be ready for tomorrow." Twilight said.


	3. The First Trial

Morning soon dawned as Twilight awoke with a yawn as her three pokemon stood there to greet her with smiles.

"Every day I spend In Alola, I find myself drawn more and more to what Hope and the others wanted from me all the time. Before, I was only focusing on one thing, this." Twilight said summoning her keyblade. "I only wanted to study how magic works and learn all its forms, shunning away any trace of Midnight. This also let me to be reclusive to the others when they were having fun. I shouldve listened to hope then."

Rowlet understood what Twilight was saying. He got close to Twilight as it tried to cheer her up by rubbing against her.

"Youre right, I need to keep going like this." Twilight said. "Next stop, Hau'oli City!"

Twilight marched out of bed with her pokemon by her side as they entered the city. As she looked for Ilima, she soon found him being confronted by two figures in rapper like clothing.

"Yo, trial captain. Give us all your pokemon, man." one of them said.

"Yeah. Hand them over and we won't get up in your grill." the other said.

Ilima only noticed Twilight. "Oh, hello Twilight. I was wondering when you would arrive for our talk."

"Yo, he's just flat out ignoring us." one of them said.

"He's dissin members of Team Skull man." the other said.

"Team Skull?" Twilight asked.

(Cue-Pokemon Sun and moon- Team Skull Encounter)

"Yo, nerdling there knows who to fear." the first one said.

"I dont fear you, I know you. Hope and USApyon told us first thing gruts like you raided our ship looking for someone on the teams who had business with Guzma, your boss." Twilight said.

"Huh? What's with this loser nerd?" one of them asked.

"No clue. Nerd, give us your pokemon and we won't hurt ya." the second one said.

"Kukui was right, youre nothing but rejects of the Island trials who banded together. All you want is to take strong pokemon to get another shot. But I wont let that happen. Ilima, you take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left." Twilight said.

"Very well." Ilima said.

"You gonna regret it nerd. Go, Rattata!" the grunt said as out came a black rat that stood on its hind legs.

"Bzzt. Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. With its incisors, it gnaws through doors and infiltrates people's homes. Then, with a twitch of its whiskers, it steals whatever food it finds." Rotomdex said.

"Pikipek, use Rock Smash!" Twilight said as Pikipek hit Rattata directly, getting a one hit ko.

"Gah!" the grunt said.

"Youre not so tough. I dont know what the big deal was with you." Twilight said.

"We were just the warm up. Wait till we sick Big SIs on ya! You'll pay someday!" the grunt said as they went running.

"Big Sis?" Twilight asked.

"Ignore them. So, ready for your trial?" Ilima said.

"Yeah but...Hau's not here yet."

"I never said you had to be together for this. You go at different paces." Ilima said. "Now, before I can even take you to the trial site, I wanna make sure you're strong enough for it. Battle me."

"Fine. We'll battle." Twilight said.

"Now, let's start with this one! Go, Yungoos!" Ilima said as out came a small mongoose creature.

"Bzzt. Yungoos, the Loitering Pokemon. With its sharp fangs, it will bite anything. It did not originally live in Alola but was imported from another region." Rotomdex said.

"You're up Meowth." Twilight said.

"Meowth." Meowth said stepping up.

"Start with Fake out!" Twilight said as Meowth faked out Yungoos. "Then Bite!" she added as Meowth bit into Yungoos. Yungoos bit back but Meowth bit again defeating it.

"Return. Now go, Smeargle!" Ilima said.

"Bzzt. Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon. The unique creations produced by each Smeargle are painted using the fluid that oozes from its tail. This is how it marks its territory." Rotomdex said.

"Okay, a normal vs dark type." Twilight said.

"So, will you switch out, or go with whats here, bzzzt?" R-dex asked.

"Stick with what I got right now." Twilight said.

"Bold choice. Smeargle, Ember!" Ilima said as Smeargle spit fire at Meowth who dodged quickly.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Twilight said as Meowth scratched at Smeargle.

"Smeargle, Tackle!" Ilima said as Smeargle knocked Meowth off it as it caught itself on its feet.

"Meowth...Night Slash!" Twilight said.

Meowth moved quickly as it soon appeared behind Smeargle before a slash sound was heard as Smeargle fell over.

"Well, there we have it. Well done." Ilima said. "You can definitely take my trial. Up on Route 2 is a small cave. That cave is the trial site. Meet me there."

"Nice job, bzzzt! I wonder what the trial is? Never saw it myself…" R-dex said.

"You were born yesterday." Twilight replied.

Twilight walked up Route 2 and made it to the cave. It was large and had small dens with growling coming from them.

"Good, you came. Now allow me to explain how the trials work. Once started, you can't leave unless you pass or are defeated. And as long as you take it, you are forbidden from capturing pokemon in this cave." Ilima said.

"Whats the trial?" Twilight asked.

"Easy. See those dens? There are pokemon in them. Beat the pokemon inside each den then head to the clearing in the back. You'll face something called a Totem Pokemon. After you beat it, you pass. Simple enough?" Ilima asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Twilight said.

"Your trial starts...now."

Trial Start

Twilight ran right to a den where a Yungoos ran out at her.

"So the dens have Yungoos in them. Fair enough. Rowlet!" Twilight said.

She quickly moved her way through the dens easily defeating the Yungoos that crossed her path. She soon reached a large clearing where a growl was soon heard. Something large jumped down. It was a creature with resemblance to Yungoos but larger with its eyes closed.

"Bzzt. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokemon and the evolved form of Yungoos. When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location...but it's always snoozing by nightfall." R-dex said.

Gumshoos roared as its aura glowed and came to life.

"Wait, I know you!" Twilight said. "Youre that chef that Sanji challenged!"

It roared again as Twilight yelped.

"I think your memory is screwy kid! But you gotta beat this guy to get out!" R-dex said.

"RIght, I just thought it was the same one." Twilight said. "R-dex, whats its typing?"

"Its a normal type. It knows the moves Leer, Scary Face, Bite and Super Fang." R-dex said.

"RIght, I wont think about this, just do! Go Rowlet!" Twilight said sending it out.

"Youre sending out a pokemon weaker than a totem?" R-Dex

"Totem Pokemon are strong. But my connection is just as strong." Twilight said. "Rowlet, use Leafage!" she said as Rowlet hit Gumshoos, not having much affect. Gumshoos then roared as Yungoos came to its side.

"What? Is that even legal?" Twilight asked.

"Remember when Kukui said Pokemon help each other here in Alola? It's very true. They can call for help anytime and help comes a runnin." R-dex said.

"It makes it more interesting, then. Rowlet, use Peck on Yungoos!" Twilight said as Rowlet pecked Yungoos, knocking it away as Gumshoos hit Rowlet with a powerful Hyper Fang. "Rowlet!" Twilight said before Rowlet stood still as sunlight went into its leaf bowtie thing and began to heal.

'Bzzt. That's Synthesis, a move that allows a grass pokemon to heal itself." r-Dex said.

As Rowlet was healing, Twilight realized something.

"Theyre working together. So why can't I?" Twilight asked as she drew her blade and stood by Rowlet's side. "Sit tight, buddy." she said rushing Gumshoos as she whacked it with her keyblade, hurting it and making it more mad.

Illima watched from outside.

"Hmm, very interesting. Instead of staying back herself, she strengthens her bond by actually fighting with her pokemon. SOmething about that...it seems appropriate." Ilima said. "Heh. These trainers… they get more interesting by the years."

Twilight and Rowlet stood side by side as they unleashed an all out attack, defeating Gumshoos as it ran off.

"We did it." Twilight said.

Clapping was heard as Ilima approached. "Very well done, student. You and Rowlet actually worked together to defeat the Gumshoos I raised out here. Very good." Ilima said.

"Uh, thanks." Twilight said.

"In fact, let's give you a little reward." Ilima said holding a normal looking crystal. "This is Normalium Z. It allows you to use Normal Type Z moves and proof that you passed my trial."

"So that also means…" Twilight said.

"My trial is the only one on Melemele. So you now have the right to fight in a Grand Trial against the Kahuna, Hala." Ilima said.

"I am ready." Twilight said. 


	4. First Kahuna! Twilight vs Hala

As Twilight walked around in Route 3, she soon saw Iki Town up ahead. But also there were some faces she was not expecting to see. It was the faces of her own friends. "The guys? They came!" she said running towards Iki Town.

"Hey, its Twilight!" Indigo said as they saw her running towards them.

"I dont believe it! You came to see my exam?" Twilight said.

"Well sure, since they already finished helping me and Sora." Riku said.

"Riku? Youre here? Why?" Twilight asked.

"I got him to join my team." Hope said.

"Okay…" Twilight said.

"Attention Hog." R-dex said under his breath.

"Be nice. I'm glad you came." Twilight said.

"So this is the R-Dex, huh?" Tails asked.

"Cool, a pokedex with personality…" Hope said.

"Suck up." R-dex said.

"Be nice." Twilight said.

"So...you have made it, young twilight!" a voice shouted as Twilight looked to see Hala standing on the wooden stage.

"Go get em, girl." Sunset said as twilight took to the stage with Hala.

"I know you are just a child, but that will not be an excuse for me to go easy on you!" Hala said posing.

"Same here." Twilight said.

"Now, let us begin! Go, Mankey!" Hala said calling a weird looking monkey pig out.

"Bzzt. Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It can spontaneously become enraged. Everyone near it clears out as it rampages, and the resulting loneliness makes it angrier still." R-dex said.

"Right. A fighting type. So I'll go from the air. Pikipek!" Twilight said as Pikipek flew to battle.

"Mankey, use Pursuit!" Hala said as Mankey pursued Pikipek, knocking it to the ground. "Then use Karate Chop!"

Before the chop hit, Pikipek flew out of the way as they looked each other down. "Use Peck!"

Pikipek hit Mankey with Peck again and again before knocking it out.

"Return, Mankey. Go, Makuhita!" Hala said.

"Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon. It was originally brought in from another region, but now Makuhita from Alola are more famous." R-dex said.

"Makuhita, attack with Fake Out!" Hala said as it faked out Pikipek.

"Oh no." Twilight said. "Pikipek return! Go Rowlet!" Twilight said.

"Use Arm Thrust!" Hala said.

"Rowlet, counter with Leafage then Peck!" Twilight said as Rowlet did so, knocking Makuhita off balance enough for a counter attack.

"Makuhita, return." Hala said. "This girl has definitely gotten use to her style of battling. But, my friend is ready. I need you now, Crabrawler!"

Coming out of the ball was a crab with boxing glove like pincers.

"Crabrawler, the Boxing Pokemon. While guarding its weak points with its pincers, it looks for an opening and unleashes punches. When it loses, it foams at the mouth and faints." R-dex said.

"ANd now…" Hala said touching his Z-ring. "I unleash my Z-move!"

"Uh oh… look out!" Twilight said.

"It is too late. This is the power of my friend! All Out Pummelling!" Hala said.

Crabrawler rushed Rowlet hitting it with a barrage of punches as the last one knocked it unconscious against a tree.

"Rowlet. I got one chance. Stay strong Pikipek!" Twilight said sending it out as Crabrawler got close to it.

"Power Up Punch!" Hala said as Crabrawler hit Pikipek, but Twilight caught it. Pikipek tried to fly back at it as Twilight held it.

"Pikipek. You don't have to keep doing this. You're my friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt. You wanna keep me safe right? But what of yourself?" Twilight said.

Pikipek looked at Twilight with sadness at first before it gained a serious look. It took off out of her hands and into the air as it glowed before her.

"Pikipek…" Twilight said.

Its body got a bit bigger and its beak was longer as were its wings. It was now a medium bird that's beak made a trumpet sound.

"Bzzt. Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikipek. It eats berries and stores their seeds in its beak. When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires off all the seeds in a burst." R-dex said.

"Now twilight! Use the Normalium Z!" Hope said.

"Trumbeak is a normal type… so-"

"Afraid you don't understand. You can only use Z-moves, if a pokemon has a move of the same type as the crystal." Hala said.

"So thats how it works. I always thought it was the type of the pokemon." Hope said.

Trumbeak flew fast at Crabrawler, surprising it as it pecked it, taking a berry it was holding.

"That was Pluck, a new move." R-dex said.

"Okay, Trumbeak, let's finish things off! Attack with Pluck!" Twilight said as Trumbeak pecked Crabrawler, knocking it high into the air and into a palm tree.

"Gotcha!" Hope said.

"Yes!" Sunset said.

"She did it! Whoo-Hoo!" Pinkie said.

"Great job twilight. I could tell you could beat him, thanks to your hearts strength." Riku said.

"Twilight, you have indeed formed a strong connection with your pokemon. Tapu Koko did well choosing someone like you to have that Z-Ring. Now, I present this." Hala said holding a crystal. "Fightingium Z. Proof that you have passed the grand Trial and all trials on Melemele."

"Thanks. I notice the Z-Moves all have certain dances to accompany each one to activate it. I dont have a fighting type yet, but can you show me the routine?" Twiligth asked.

"Of course. To use All-Out Pummeling, do this!" Hala said standing firm as he did a few punches before stopping with a final punch with his right fist.

"I'll remember that one." Twilight said.

"Oh, and whats this?" Hala said seeing Indigo and her link behind her. Only it was now bigger, its fur lighter red, and had some sort of collar with a firey orb.

"Indigo, your Litten…!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I dunno how, but it evolved when I wasnt looking. Uh...what do i call it now?" Indigo asked. "R-Dex?"

"Bzzt. Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Litten. At its throat, it bears a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokémon spits fire." R-dex said.

"Oh, torra cat. Cool." Indigo said.

"But thats only the beginning. I must ask, are you a trainer of sorts?" Hala asked her.

"Oh… uh…" Indigo said. "To tell the truth… we came to see twi… and also fix a problem."

"WHat kind of problem?" Twilight asked.

"Y'best see it for yerself." Applejack said.

On one of the medical beds was Rainbow. Talonflame was perched right beside her.

"Oh, Rainbow…" Twilight said.

"When we fought Xehanort, he said he destroyed her mind and put her in an endless sleep. She hasn't woken up since." Riku said.

"We were hoping to find at leasr a Psychic type here to help. But Hope theorized at least one of the Ultra Beasts may have an ability to help." Sunset said.

"Hmm. The weird things Kukui has mentioned." Hala said. "But if you wish to find help, maybe taking her to the Ruins of Life might be the answer. Its home to Akala Islands guardian Tapu Lele."

"So were gonna head there next. Thank you Hala." Hope said.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna head to the island next to this one." Twilight said. "Its got a volcano and everything."

"That is Akala Island." Hala said.

"Oh." Twilight said.

"Yep. That's where I'm taking you next little lady." Kukui said approaching. "I got a boat ready to take you and Hau there."

"Really?" Twilight said as Hau came up with a Tauros. "Youre not gonna take this island challenge first?"

"Eh. I got time. I can take it whenever. But first, I think you want this." Hau said showing a small device. "This is a Ride Pager. This lets you use ride pokemon."

"Ride Pokemon?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Oh, right! You guys arent from here. Lemme explain." Hau said. "Y'see, our region does special things with specific pokemon. We ride them and we protect them. Its a help thing. Like Tauros, it can break apart rocks that get in the way."

Tauros bellowed in response to this.

"If you dont mind, I'd like to keep going with Hau and my pokemon. I want to catch up to you with your starter, but also have good times with my pokemon." Twilight said.

"Youre still in the middle of your exam. We wouldnt want to intervene on it. Riku and sora are one thing, because their friends, but a teammate?" Hope said.

"This coming from the guy who loves sticking his nose in things where it doesn't belong." Twilight said.

"Hey, I'm learning." Hope said.

"Alright, I'd better get going." Twilight said. "I'll meet you guys on Akala island soon!" Twilight called out.

She walked into the city to the boat as she got on with Hau already on.

"Wait!" a voice said as Lillie caught up with her. "Don't leave….without me."

"Lillie? Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Nebby is still a mystery and I wanna help it. So maybe taking it to the Ruins of Life might bring some ideas." Lillie said as Cosmog cheered happily.

"I see. Well Hau? More the merrier, right?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing!" Hau said as they got on board as the boat took off. "Next stop, Akala Island!" 


	5. Akala Island and Showdown

"Wow. So this is Akala Island." Hau said as they arrived at a city with a large hotel.

"This is Heahea City, the main dock of this island." Kukui said.

"Land Ahoy!" Hau said landing on the port.

"This land is certainly ahoy, oh boy." Kukui said.

Lillie was just deadpanned as Cosmog seemed to be laughing.

"Here, we can find farms as well as active Volcanoes." Twilight said. "It also says here that the Ruins of Life are located on the Akala Outskirts."

"Its where you'll face me later on." a voice said as a dark skinned woman approached with a girl with green hair following. "My name is Olivia, I'm the Kahuna that has been chosen by Tapu Lele."

"Hi. I'm Mallow, one of the trial captains here on Akala." the green haired girl said.

"How many captains are there?" Twilight asked.

"On this island, only three, which means three trials to pass." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I hope you dont mind but… some friends of mine need to head inside the ruins to seek Tapu Lele's guidance." Twilight said.

"Ah yes, the so called 'endless sleep' your friend has. I've already been notified about it from Hala. Honestly, I don't like having outsiders like them near the ruins. If they were paying respects I would understand, but when they get close, I'm telling them to move on." Olivia said.

"Fine. Then it looks like I'm just going to have to work my way up to you." Twilight said with a determined face as she marched forward.

"Shes determined to save her friend if it means taking all three trials and mine. Very, and I mean very...interesting." Olivia said.

"Yeah, she's an interesting one, alright." Kukui said.

Twilight continued to march before running into something. She saw it was a small donkey eating the tall grass.

"Hey…" Twilight said.

"Bzzt. Mudbray, the Donkey Pokemon. The mud stuck to Mudbray's hooves enhances its grip and its powerful running gait." R-dex said.

"Bray." Mudbray said as it ate.

"It doesnt seem like it wants to battle." Twilight said. "That said, its a good thing. I dont have any Water types with me."

"Yeah, if you had one, this would be way one sided." R-Dex said. "But, you might wanna consider catching it. Know what Mudbray evolve into?"

"No. Tell me." Twilight said.

"This." R-Dex said showing a larger horse than mudbray, with darker skin and earthly qualities to its mane. "Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon. It spits a mud that provides resistance to both wind and rain, so the walls of old houses were often coated with it."

"Looks strong. In that case…." Twilight siad. "FOr some odd reason, its like I want to have all kinds of pokemon. Mudbray, do you want to come with me on a journey?"

"Bray." Mudbray said.

"I'll take it as a yes." Twilight said tapping its head with a pokeball as it went inside as the ding was heard. "I caught Mudbray."

"And now, calculating routes to other trials." R-Dex said. "Nearest one is at Brooklet Hill, a collection of small ponds and a breeding place for water pokemon."

"Sounds like a place I could get water types." Twilight said.

As Twilight rode on Tauros, she passed through a small farming town, it was called Paniola Town. Before she got any further, Hau stood in her path.

"Wait!" he said as she stopped. "Akala's fun right? I'm having the time, man. So, let's make it more fun by having a battle here in this town? It would be like a wild west showdown."

"Youre on." Twilight smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it, Pikachu!" Hau said as a yellow mouse came out.

"Bzzt. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. A plan was recently announced to gather many Pikachu and make an electric power plant." R-dex said.

"This is a good chance. Go, Mudbray!" Twilight shouted sending Mudbray out. "Use Mud Slap!"

Mudbray hit the ground with its hooves as mud hit Pikachu's eyes.

"Now use Bulldoze!" she added as Mudbray charged plowing down everything until it hit Pikachu, knocking it out.

"Return! Go, Brionne!" Hau said as a girly looking seal came out.

"Bzzt! Brionne, the Pop Star Pokemon and the evolved form of Popplio. A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies." R-dex said.

"Thats Poppilios evolved form, huh?" Twilight said. "Okay, gotta catch up. Ready, Rowlet?"

Rowlet nodded on top of twilights head.

"I know this is a tough disadvantage, but we can do it. Go, Leafage!"

Rowlet fired its leaves at Brionne, doing good damage as always.

"Okay, Brionne, use Disarming Voice!" Hau said as Brionne gave a loud call shaking up Rowlet. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Hau said as Brionne rammed into Rowlet with Aqua Jet, hitting it hard.

"Rowlet, you okay?" Twilight asked as Rowlet nodded. "I know you can keep going. You believed in me, so I'm gonna believe in you!"

Hearing those words, Rowlet flew into the air as it fired sharp leaves at Brionne.

"That's not Leafage, thats Razor Leaf! It learned a new move!" Twilight said happily. "That is awesome!"

And it was super effective. As even evolved, Brionne couldnt take the damage and fainted.

"Man, I lost again! That was fun, huh?" Hau asked.

"Yeah, it was…" Twilight said before seeing a boy in black gear come up with hiar worn in a braid.

"Are you two even taking this seriously?" he asked.

"We are. Seriously fun." Hau said.

"And you two are taking the Island Challenge. You don't seriously think you can pass can you? Cause the way I see it, you two are just gonna fail." he said.

"Creepy. Whaddya think, Twilight?" Hau asked.

"Hang on, youre Twilight?" the boy asked.

"Um… well…" Twiligt said.

"So, you're the girl that messed with Team Skull a few days ago on Melemele Island." he said.

"And youre with them?" Twilight asked.

"I just do odd jobs for them. My name is Gladion. Since you have skills, I challenge you to a battle!" he said.

"You wont take no for an answer?" Twilight said gripping her summoned key blade.

"Unfortunately not. Zubat, go!" Gladion said sending out an eyeless bat.

"Bzzt. Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. It sleeps in caves during the day. It has no eyes, so to check its surroundings while flying, it emits ultrasonic waves." R-dex said.

"Alright, lets go. Youre up, Meowth!" Twilight said. "Attack with Fury Swipes!"

Meowth ran at Zubat scratching it several times before it fainted.

"Grr. Lets do this together. Go, Null!" Gladion said as out same a strange looking creature with a mask over its head.

"What is that, R-Dex? He mentioned Null." Twilight said.

"I don't know. Let me check. Got it. Its called Type: Null. But that's all I got. Its a pokemon never before seen or documented." R-dex said.

"I'll be the first to see it in action then. Show me what that Null can do!" Twilight said.

"If you insist on it… Null, use Pursuit!" Gladion said as Null hit Meowth with a dark attack. "Then follow it with Tackle!" Gladion added as Null tackled Meowth right into the tree.

"So strong!" R-Dex said.

"Meowth!" Twilight said. "Okay. Here we go than." Twilight said posing after she touched her Z-Ring. "Meowth, Breakneck Blitz!"

Meowth glowed as it dashed quickly at Null hitting it in the gut and knocking it back. Null was weak.

"Null!" Gladion said. "Return, Null. I'm still not strong enough." he growled. "Remember, this challenge is what's making you stronger! Don't you dare quit!" he shouted as he ran off.

"I'm not in this just to be stronger." Twilight said using Curaga to heal Meowth. "I want to make friends." she said as Meowth rubbed against her. "But...just what was that weird pokemon. It didn't feel...natural."


	6. Trial on Brooklet Hill

As soon as Twilight walked onto the hill, it had started raining.

"Aw. Sort of wish I brought an umbrella." Twilight said as she saw a girl with blue hair walking towards the lakes as Twilight followed. As soon as she got close, there was something bubbling underneath the water.

"Something seems peeved down there making all the water shake and jump." the girl said before seeing Twilight. "Hey, mind helping me with something?" she asked.

"Um… sure." Twilight said. "Uh...I can't swim."

"I see. You have a ride pager?" she asked as Twilight showed it as the girl entered a new pokemon in it. "There. You can now call a Lapras to ride on the water."

"Thanks." Twilight said as she summoned the Lapras and rode on the water. As one of the items surfaced, it was a small teary eyed fish.

"Hm? Was that it?" the girl asked.

"Oh no… I know these things." Twilight said.

"You do?" R-Dex asked. "Please, explain.

"Okay. Theyre Wishiwashi, The Small Fry Pokemon. Someone named mist used them to defeat a powerful monster." Twilight said.'

"Hold on. Bzzt. Yep. Wishiwashi. When it's in trouble, its eyes moisten and begin to shine. The shining light attracts its comrades, and they stand together against their enemies." R-dex said.

"Yeah. They're weak on they're own… until they use the Schooling ability." Twilight said. "No way around it. Its best to knock them out in battle before they even have a chance to use Schooling."

"Good idea, bzzt. I saw a few of them go down the waterfall into the lake below." R-Dex said

Using Lapras, she rode down the waterfall to another small spout of water where a few Wishiwashi were swimming around.

"Okay Rowlet, youre up! Use Razor Leaf!" Twilight ordered as the leaves hit the Wishiwashi knocking them out.

"Yes!" R-dex said. "There are two more lakes before this one. Let's clear them out."

They did so, defeating each group before they could school.

"I'm getting the hang of this!" Twilight said.

"But…" the girl said. "DId you really think beating the wishiwashi before they schooled would be that easy?"

"Huh?" Twilight said.

The girl pointed across from them as a bunch of shadows gathered together. In an instant, a giant fish blasted out of the water, which was Wishiwashi's school firm.

"Gooooh!' it roared.

"If you didn't notice, you passed the trial gate earlier. I'm the Trial Captain, Lana. And the trial is to defeat that huge school of Wishiwashi." she said.

"Then that means…" Twilight said.

"Yeah! That whole School of Wishiwashi is one big Totem Pokemon!" R-dex said.

Its aura came to life as it roared once again. When it did, a pink fish creature resembling a frilled heart appeared.

"Bzzt. Alomolmola, the Caring Pokemon. It uses its special mucus to close the wounds of injured Pokémon. The reason for this behavior remains unknown." R-dex said.

"Rowlet! Use Razor Leaf!" Twilight shouted as Rowlet attacked, hitting Alomomola while the Wishiwashi easily dodged by separating. They unleashed a water gun at Rowlet, knocking it into the water before they started glaring at Twilight. It tried to hit Twilight, but Rowlet got in front as it shielded her from the attack with its own body.

"Rowlet!" Twilight said as Rowlet began to glow. "You really are amazing!" she said as a taller and more regal looking own took its place.

"Bzzt. Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rowlet. A bit of a dandy, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on its plumage can leave it unable to battle." R-dex said.

"Dartrix, you have a new move! Use Leaf Blade!" Twilight said.

Dartrix flew in gracefully as it slashed through the Wishiwashi, making their school break up. They looked at Dartrix in fear before swimming off into the ocean.

"Yes!" Twilight said as the storm cleared.

"You passed the trial, Impressive." Lana said. "And the way Dartrix shielded you with its body. Its clear it trusts you a lot."

Twilight looked at Dartrix as it agreed.

"Thanks." Twilight said.

"This is yours." Lana said showing a blue crystal. "Waterium Z. You can now use the water type Z move and have passed the trial."

"Hydro Vortex, right?" Twilight asked. "And to do it...I do this?"

SH tried moving her arms in a hula motion in conjoin with the waves.

"No no, like this." Lana said. She said making a wave like motion ending with both arms raised on one side. "Also, this is also yours." she said presenting a fishing rod.

"A fishing rod for pokemon. This will make catching Water types much easier." Twilight said.

"Its a lana original. You might want to catch one. Also, I think your should try the battle royale before taking the next trial." Lana said.

"Battle Royale?" Twilight asked.

"Bzzt. A new battle feature here. There's an arena not far from here." R-dex said.

"That so? I'll take a look then." Twilight said. "But first…"

She flung the rod back out into the lake. The bobber caught a bite after a few minutes and reeled it in, making surface a small tadpole like creature leap out.

"Bzzt. Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. The swirl on its belly is its internal organs showing through. If the swirl is tinged white, that means it's affected by some disease." R-dex said.

"Perfect." Twilight smiled.

There was no need for a battle as Poliwag as there was another thing given to Twilight, Dive Balls. Tossing one, she caught it in an instant.

"Got it!" Twilight said. "I should think about fishing more often."

"Splendid. Now then, let's head to the Battle Royale Arena and get some experience with it!" Rdex said.

As they rode to the arena, they saw Mudbray's evolved form, Mudsdale, with a drifloon and a small girl cornered by two familar thugs.

"Hey." the girl in purple said turning to her. "You, on the Tauros. Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure. What with?" Twilight said before seeing the two.

(Cue-Encounter! Team Skull)

"Yo, yo yo! Dont be turning your back to us!" one of them said.

"Yeah. We're big bad team Skull little lady. Now give us your pokemon!" the other said.

"Geez…" Twilight said getting of Tauros. "You two again?"

"Ah! Its that Nerd Girl from Melemele!" the first said.

"We got kicked from there cuz a you. Whod think we'd run into ya again?" the second said.

"So this is team Skull, and youre Twilight." the girl said. "You big city types are interesting."

"And you are?" Twilight asked.

"Just a girl from the country. Name is Hapu." she said.

"They keep ignoring us. I'm doin somethin bout it. Go, Drowzee!" one of them said.

"Bzzt. Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon. A Pokémon that nourishes itself by eating dreams, it is thought to share common ancestry with Munna and Musharna." R-dex said.

"I'll take the one with the Drowzee. You take the other?" Twiligt said.

"All yours." Hapu said.

"Good luck nerd. No chance you got anything to beat a Psychic type." the grunt said.

"Not true. Go, Meowth!" Twilight said as Meowth came out. "Use Night Slash!" she said as Meowth took out Drowzee with one hit.

'Gah!" the grunt screamed.

"Yo, the country hick beat me too!" the other said as they ran.

"We won't forget this!" the first one yelled.

"Okay little fella. Go on home." Hapu said to Drifloon as it flew off.

"Youre welcome, by the way." Twilight said.

"You seem like someone to help people. Not like other big city folk i see." Hapu said.

"Not all people are who you see them as." Twilight said.

"Well, best get myself and Mudsdale rolling off now. Hope we see each other again soon." Hapu said riding on Mudsdale as they rode off.

"I hope so too." Twilight said before entering the arena. 


	7. Battle Royale and Wela Volcano

Twilight walked inside of the arena where cheering could be heard even in the reception area.

"Wow. This is so amazing!" Twilight said. "I wish the others were here to see this."

"Hey, Twilight!" a voice shouted as Hau ran to her. "I guess you wanted to try Battle Royale too."

"It says here its 4 person, versus who ever goes." Twilight said.

"Yes indeed young lady!" a voice said as they looked up to see a man in a wrestlers mask and shirtless. "Welcome. I am the Champion here. Pro Wrestler and Battle Royale master...The Royal!" he said.

"He must be good to be called the champ." Hau said.

"Yeah, but it feels like I've seen him before." Twilight said.

"Well, lucky for you, we're having a special demonstration for the people. But we need a fourth. Ah, you there young man!" Royal said as the two looked beyond to see he was pointing to Gladion.

"Gladion?" Twilight said.

"Fine. Only if I get stronger from it." Gladion said.

Inside the arena...

"Now, the rules of Battle Royale state that all of us can use one Pokemon each. Last man, or rather last Pokemon standing, wins." Royal said.

In the stands, the team was watching.

"I can't believe we let you talk us into watching this, Indigo." Jexi said.

"Hey, I wanted to see a Battle Royale and we're gonna see a Battle Royale." Indigo said.

"Twilight doesnt even know were here. Its weird seeing all these people." Sunset said.

"And now people, let us introduce our competitors. In the blue corner, from sunny Melemele Island and a competitor in the Island Challenge, its the happy go lucky trainer, Hau!" the announcer said as Hau stepped up.

"Glad to be here!" Hau said as the people cheered.

"From the green corner, from parts unknown, he's a man of mystery who for some reason is using his battle skills for Team Skull, Gladion!" the announcer said as Gladion silently stepped up as the crowd booed.

"He looks strong. Who knew team Skull hired someone like that?" Indigo asked.

"In the red corner, a nerdy newcomer and a challenger as well, welcome Twilight Sparkle!" the announcer said as Twilight got up and shyly waved as the crowd cheered.

"Finally, in the yellow corner, he's our champ, a great wrestler and amazing trainer. Welcome...the Royal!" the announcer said as the Royal walked in with the crowd going crazy.

"Yup, hes obviously the champ!" Hope said.

"Now, call out your pokemon!" the announcer said.

"Let's do it, Brionne!" Hau said calling Brionne out as the crowd cheered.

"Youre up, Dartrix!" Twilight said as Dartrix flew from her head still.

"Do it right, Rockruff!" Royal said as Rockruff ran to the stage making the people crazy.

"Go, Null!" Gladion said as Null came out, making the people murmur in curiosity and fear.

(Cue-Underground Arena - Round 1 - Street Fighter V)

"Alright! Let the battle royale begin!" The announcer said.

"First move is mine! Brionne, use Aqua Jet!" Hau said as Brionne moved at Rockruff, hitting it head on.

"Hahaha! You'll have to do better than that! Rockruff, use Rock Throw!" Royal said as Rockruff tossed a rock at Dartrix.

"Dartrix, Leaf Blade!" Twilight said as Dartrix sliced it in half.

"Null, use pursuit!" Gladion said as Null attacked Rockruff, knocking it out.

"And the Royal has just been knocked out of the battle!" the announcer said. "One of these newcomers might be the winner today."

"Gladion, whats with that Null? Its not a real thing, is it?" Twilight said.

"What makes you an expert on how Null was born? Null is my friend and partner!" Gladion said.

"I get that, Gladion. But what I want to know is if it's made or born. Never mind though… Dartrix, use Leaf Blade!" Twilight said.

"I don't think so. Null, use Tackle!" Gladion said as Null countered leaf blade and hit Dartrix head on.

"Brionne, get back in that fight! Use Disarming Voice!" Hau said as Brionne's voice hit Dartrix and Null. "And now….let's do the Z-Move. Breakneck Blitz!" Hau said as Brionne rammed right into Dartrix, knocking it out. "Yeah! That was awesome!"

"We aren't done yet!" Gladion said.

"Uh oh." Hau said.

"Null, Pursuit!" Gladion shouted as Null attacked Brionne and taking it out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner. The one who won the demonstration fight is….Gladion and Null!" the announcer said as the people either booed or cheered.

"Even though I won, I still need to be stronger." Gladion said turning his back as he walked out.

"I was wrong. This Battle Royale thing was pretty awesome." Jexi said. "A shame Twilight didn't win."

"Its totally okay." Sunset said. "She came here for something else entirely."

Twilight walked out sadly before meeting a shirtless man with dark skin and wavy flame like hair. "I saw your battle. You better do way better than that on my trial." he said.

"Your...trial?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Kiawe. I'm the Trial Captain of Wela Volcano Park and the only one who studies Alola's traditional dances. I'll wait for you on top of the volcano." he said walking off.

Twilight then perked up. "Hes right. I didnt come here to win a battle here. My exam is with the trials. But I cant waver, if i do my pokemon will doubt me. So i'll just keep going!" Twilight said as her pokemon nodded.

After Restoring her partners at the Pokemon center, Twilight went to Wela Volano park and found Kiwae with a trio of Marowak.

"So, you made it after all." Kiwe said.

"Found my motivation." Twilight said seeing the Marowak. "I know these. These are Alolan Marowak, right?"

"Bzzt. Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon and the evolved form of Cubone. The bones it possesses were once its mother's. Its mother's regrets have become like a vengeful spirit protecting this Pokémon." R-dex said.

"These three Marowak are part of the trial. They will perform a dance twice. After seeing both, spot the difference and pick the Marowak posing differently." Kiawe said.

The dance began as twilight saw each Marowak spun the bones and danced before stopping. They then did it again before stopping.

"Its the middle one." Twilight said.

"You have guessed correctly, so Marowak attacks!" Kiawe said as the Marowak attacked.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun!" Twilight shouted calling Poliwag out at it hit Marowak dead on.

"Yes. Marowak was so excited that it could not help but attack. Now again!" Kiawe said as they danced twice before a hiker photobombed them.

"The hiker." Twilight said.

"Yes. Now the hiker attacks!" Kiawe said.

"Uh, sure man. Go, Magmar!" he said.

"Bzzt! Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. When it's tired, it leaps into the mouth of a volcano and soaks its body in magma to ease its weariness. Its body burns at 2,192 degrees F."

"Poliwag, can you take Magmar?" Twilight asked.

Poliwag shook its head yes.

"Then use Bubblebeam!" she said as Poliwag hit Magmar with a barrage of bubbles taking it out.

"The hiker was so excited, he couldn't help but attack. Now, final dance!" Kiawe said.

The Marowak and the hiker danced before ending with a lizard like creature appeared behind.

"I guess...the Totem Pokemon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes! Go, Salazzle!" Kiawe said as the lizard roared as its aura came to life.

"Bzzt! Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon. For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with." R-dex said.

"This'll be tough. Poliwag, stay sharp." Twilight said.

Salazzle moved quickly as it hit Poliwag with an icky purple blob.

"That was Toxic!" R-dex said.

Salazzle the gurgled to the air as a smaller lizard came to its side.

"Bzzt! Salandit, the Toxic Lizard pokemon and the pre evolved form of Salazzle. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them." R-dex said.

"Now that Poliwag has been poisoned, its obvious that Salandit is gonna finish it off. WHat should I do now?" Twilight said.

"Dont be afraid. Even if paralyzed, poisoned, or asleep, your pokemon can still battle one way or the other. Dont show doubt, and make sure your pokemon do the same." Kiawe said.

"I get it, trust them like friends. So I know Poliwag can win!" Twilight said.

Poliwag, determined by Twilights words, Glowed bright and became a more humanoid form. It was circular still, but had arms and legs with the same spiral.

"Oh… make that Poliwhirl." Twilight said.

"Bzzt! Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon. Although it can live on land, it prefers to stay in the water, where it has fewer natural enemies." R-dex said.

Poliwhirl stood firm as it charged a water and fired a huge stream of water at Salandit.

"And it apparently knows Hydro Pump now." R-Dex said. "Salazzle is the only pokemon left. Get it before it calls more Salandit."

"Got just the thing." Twilight said swapping out the Normalium for the newly acquired Waternium. As it glowed, twilight performed the same pre shot routine that lana showed her on instinct as Poliwhirl was ready to attack.

"Okay Poliwhirl, finish this! Hydro Vortex!" Twilight shouted.

The two pokemon were suddenly submerged in water as Poliwhirl rammed into Salazzle as the water swirled into a large vortex, taking down Salazzle, making it faint.

"Hmm. Impressive. You battled against the Salazzle I raised up here at the volcano. You have done well." Kiawe said.

"Thank you. It was my pokemon who helped." Twilight said.

"I see. If that is the case than, have this." Kiawe said showing Twilight a red crystal. "Fireium Z. It allows use of the fire z move."

"Inferno Over drive…" Twilight said. "A friend of mine actually needs this one. What does she need to do to do it?"

Kiawe stood tall as he rose his arms high before pointing an open hand out and holding it as if shooting a fireball from his hand. "This." Kiawe said. "But this is not your only reward. Your ride pager." he said as he put in a new ride. "There. Now you can call Charizard to carry you anywhere you have visited in Alola."

"This will make traveling the islands easy." Twilight said. "So, two down…"

"I'm not done. You also get these." Kiawe said giving her 10 Quick Balls. "Something to help you capture even more pokemon."

"Thank you so Much, Kiawe." Twilight said.

"My pleasure. If you head down Route 8, you will find a jungle. That is where Mallow is." Kiawe said.

"Then thats where I'm headed." Twilight said.

"May the Tapu guide her well." Kiawe said as Twilight continued onward.

Along the way, she saw Indigo.

"Yo! Was just looking for you." Indigo said.

"Same here. Still have that Z-ring?" Twilight asked

"Got it right here, why?" Indigo asked.

"Because I won this." Twilight said showing the Firium Z. "With this, you can perform Inferno Over Drive with Torracat."

"Neato." Indigo said taking it as Twilight showed the move Kiawe showed her.

"And that was its activator." Twilight said.

"Thats a relief, cuz when I did it before, it was just some random dance. Now I actually know what to do." Indigo siad. "Any way, I was takin a beast ball around the island. Trying to find Pheromosa to settle the score for Rainbow and USApyon."

"Wow, youre really taking to Rainbow's element, Loyalty." Twilight said.

Some rustling was heard.

"Finally found ya …." Indigo said before a small bear creature walked out of the brush and looked at them curiously.

"Bzzt! Stufful, the Flailing Pokemon. Despite its adorable appearance, when it gets angry and flails about, its arms and legs could knock a pro wrestler sprawling." R-dex said.

"Aw man. Hmm. Though...it does look pretty tough." Indigo said. "Were doing this together, Torracat!"

Indigo pounded her fists as her armor activated. Both pokemon were ready to fight.

"Okay Torracat, show off some of your new moves to twilight. Use Fire Fang!" Indigo said as Torracat bit into Stufful. Stufful cried loudly with its eyes closed as it flailed its arms at Torracat.

"Alright, my turn." Indigo said getting in the fight and knocked Stufful lose from Torracats mouth with a punch, knocking it down.

"Hey, Stufful evolves into one pretty awesome bear, right?" Indigo asked.

"Yes." R-dex said. "Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokemon. This immensely dangerous Pokémon possesses overwhelming physical strength. Its habitat is generally off-limits."

"Sounds like I got my second for my partners." Indigo said as Torracat kept Stufful busy, herself riunning to twilight.

"Need this!" Indigo said taking a Quick Ball.

"Hey!" Twilight said as Indigo tossed it. Stufful went into the ball as it shook before dinging.

"Yes! Got the Stufful!" Indigo said.

"With one of MY Quick balls." Twilight said. "If you want pokeballs, just buy them and not get them from me."

"Sorry, kinda was rushed for time. I'll go get some now. ALso… I have a builtin ride pager in my armor. Think you can share the Rides you got so far with me?"

"Sure thing." Twilight said connecting her pager to a device in a compartment in the right arm of the Guts armor. The data for Tauros Charge, Lapras Paddle and Charizard Glide went into her data banks.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to find Pheromosa ang get more Pokemon buds so I cant beat her and settle Rainbow's score. I still owe her for saving me on the bike track." Indigo said.

"Just be careful. Jexi warned me about Pheromosa's Speed Abilities." Twilight said.

"Then I'll just have to find some way to counter them." Indigo said as a Charizard flew down. "I'll see you sometime. I got some training to do." she said jumping on as she took off.

"Good luck, indigo." Twilight said.

Meanwhile, The team of Leonis, Zexi and Tulip were just finished with battling Hala and Leonis won.

"Such strength. Even though you dont use Pokemon, those summoned beasts are very formidable." Hala said.

"I'm training to be a summoner and pokemon aren't technically summoned through normal means." Leonis said bowing.

"He does remarkable work." Tulip said seeing Zexi asleep. "And of course he sleeps right through it."

"You young man, werent the first one to beat old Hala. I'm afraid someone has already beaten you to me." Hala said

Leonis was surprised. "What? WHo?"

"A young girl, who actually has quite the bond with Pokemon, greater than even your summoned beasts. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She always speaks to her Pokemon and never doubts them." Hala said.

"Twilight Sparkle huh? Then she's who I gotta beat." Leonis said. "First, gotta catch the next ferry to Akala Island." he said as they left.

"Let's go." Tulip said dragging Zexi as he slept. 


	8. Mallows Trial and Plumeria's Anger

Twilight rode Tauros through the road before she soon reached a small jungle. "So this is Lush Jungle. Well, here goes." she said riding inside where she saw Mallow waiting.

"I knew you'd make it here, twi twi. Ready for your special trial?" Mallow asked excitedly.

"Sure. Bring it on." Twilight said before receiving a bag.

"Good. Cause you are collecting ingredients for a special little cookout. You'll be foraging a tiny mushroom, a mago berry and revival herb. But don't worry, you'll get help." Mallow said giving a whistle as a large dog approached Twilight.

"Bzzt. Stoutland, the Big Hearted Pokemon. Intelligent, good-natured, and valiant, it's a trustworthy partner on rescue teams." R-dex said.

"This is a ride pokemon. It can sniff out items you normally can't do on your own. Let me add it to your pager so you can use it again sometime." Mallow said. "And the hunt begins...now!"

Twilitght ran into the forest with Stoutland. With its nose, it easily found two ingredients, the mushroom and berry. WHen It came time for the Revival Herb, twilight approached it, but was being carried on the head by a small fruit like creature.

"Bzzt! Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokemon. A delectable aroma pours from its body. They are often swallowed whole by Toucannon lured by that wafting deliciousness." R-dex said.

"Should I battle it? Its not like its dangerous…" Twilight said.

"I don't think it even realizes its carry the herb on its head." R-dex said.

"I'll just...take it." Twilight said bending down taking the herb off its head as she returned to Mallow, where she also saw Lana and Kiawe with her. "Why are you guys here?"

"Cook out, duh." Lana said.

"We always assist Mallow after someone passes our trials. Its the only way we can make the food that lures out the Totem Pokemon." Kiawe said.

"Oh." Twilight said.

"Now let's get started!" Mallow said as she mashed and bashed the ingredients repeatedly before creating some sort of paste. The scent was sweet as Twilight felt something staring at her. She turned to see a pink mantis like creature hissing as if saying get away from my food.

"Bzzt! Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon. It requires a lot of effort to maintain Lurantis's vivid coloring, but some collectors enjoy this work and treat it as their hobby." R-dex said.

"Yep. That's the totem pokemon all right." Mallow said as Lurantis's aura sprang to life.

"Guess we gotta get in it. Come out, Trumbeak!" Twilight said.

Lurantis then gave out a call as a small gray creature appeared.

"Bzzt. Castform, the Weather Pokemon. It changes its form depending on the weather. Changes in the temperature or humidity appear to affect its cellular structure." R-dex said.

Castform then used Sunny Day to make it bright as its form changed to a sun like appearance.

"This will be hard, but i can do it." Twilight said.

Lurantis's blade then glowed as it raised it high in the air and smacked Trumbeak hard with it.

"That was Solar Blade. It normally takes longer to charge, but the sun made it easy to attack immediately." R-dex said.

"So thats why Castform used Sunny day." Twilight said. "So then...Trumbeak, use…!"

Twilight didnt finish, as Trumbeak was recovering, if glowed and took on a more toucan like shape and became bigger.

"Whoa!" Kiawe said.

"Trumbeak's anger and determination must have hastened its evolution." Mallow said.

"Bzzt! Toucannon, the Cannon Pokemon. When it battles, its beak heats up. The temperature can easily exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit, causing severe burns when it hits." R-dex said.

"Amazing." Twilight said as Toucannon got on its tail as its beak heated up before firing a seed at Castform, taking it out.

"That was Beak Blast, a move only Toucannon can learn." R-dex said.

"Wow!" Twilight said before Toucannon focused on Lurantis. "Use Beak Blast!"

Toucannon's beak heated up once again as it fired at Lurantis only for the pokemon to dodge only get a slight hit. It ran at Toucannon with another Solar Blade before it blocked it with its beak. Toucannon knocked it off as it used Peck to finish off Lurantis.

"Toucannon, nice work!" Twilight said hugging it. "Ow! Still hot! Still hot!"

"Nicely done. Looks like you passed. So you earn a little reward." Mallow said showing a green crystal. "Grassium Z. You can now do the grass z move, like this." she said as she acted like a bud that was entering full bloom.

"I can use this with Dartrix, than?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. If Dartrix knows a grass type move already, which I bet it does, then it can definitely use this." Mallow said. "Also, you get these!" she said handing over some Nest Balls.

"Nest Balls, perfect for catching lower level pokemon." Twilight said.

"Hey, looks like our leftovers are attracting attention." Lana said as the Bounsweet from earlier was helping itself to the food.

"Well, it is cute." Twilight said tossing a Nest Ball as the ding was heard. "Nice."

"By the way, Kukui wanted me to pass on a message. He wants you to meet him at the Dimensional Laboratory back in Heahea city." Kiawe said.

"Right, I'll head there now." Twilight said.

Making her way back into the city, she soon saw Lillie standing outside with Cosmog trying to escape its bag.

"Come on, Nebby. Oh, Twilight. Hi." Lillie said.

"Lillie. I didn't think you would be here." Twilight said.

"Well, me and Nebby have some ties here." Lillie said.

The two entered as they saw Kukui with a woman with white hair and a labcoat.

"Wait, OMG, that's Professor Burnet from the Dream Radar program! The scientist who is studying other dimensions!" Twilight said.

"Yeah. Thats me." Burnet said.

"And she happens to be….my wife." Kukui said.

"Welcome, Twilight, right?" Burnet said.

"It's such an honor to meet you. So what is all this? What are you studying?" Twilight asked.

"Why the Ultra Wormholes and the Ultra Beasts." Burnet said.

"Them again." Twilight said.

"Yes. As you might know, Ultra Beasts are powerful creatures that appear from nowhere. But though my research, I have reason to believe they are powerful pokemon from another dimension." Burnet said.

"Seriously?" Twilight said.

"Yep. They appear through the Ultra Wormhole into ours. The holes randomly open so we can't predict it." Burnet said. "That's why we take an interest in hiding Cosmog. We have reason to believe that it is somehow connected to the Ultra Wormholes that keep appearing."

"So why would Nebby be the center of all this?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there is a theory that Nebby might be some type of Ultra Beast that fell into our world." Lillie said.

"She doesnt seem like an Ultra beast." Twilight said.

"Never the less, Cosmog contains the same composition as the Ultra Wormhole. It appears to have a power to open them." Burnet said.

"I see." Twilight said. "Guess there are still some mysteries out there."

After meeting Professor Burnet, Twilight dropped by the Pokemon Center, she dropped off Meowth into storage.

"I need to get another pokemon to stand against Olivia's team. Maybe I'll find it in the caves." Twilight said.

As she traveled through a cave, she came across a small mole creature with hairs on its head.

"Bzzt. Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. Its head sports an altered form of whiskers made of metal. When in communication with its comrades, its whiskers wobble to and fro." R-dex said.

"Perfect." Twilight said tossing a quick ball and catching it.

As soon as she left, she walked onto Memorial Hill where she saw Aether foundation employees and scientists being messed with by Team Skull.

"Great. Looks like I have work to do." Twilight said.

Twilight battled her way through the skull grunts. But before she got any further, a girl with pink hair with streaks of yellow and pink approached. "So, you're the loser nerd who keeps picking on my stupid brothers and sisters." she said.

"Big sis! About time someone got to ya about this nerd!" a grunt said.

"Big sis? So youre who whose two were talking about when I met them for the first time!" Twilight said.

"Got that right." the girl said.

(Cue-Team Skull Encounter)

"I'm team Skulls Admin, so that means I'm also their big sister." the girl said crossing her arms. "But you can call me Plumeria. And I'm about to make you regret picking on my stupid brothers and sisters."

"Get er, Big sis!" a grunt said.

"Well, no shame in doing this." Twilight said.

"Be honest with yourself, you dont stand a chance against my cute pokemon." Plumeria said.

"We'll have to see, wont we, Mudbray, go!" twilight said calling him out.

"Come out, Golbat! Use Air Cutter!" Plumeria said as Golbat came out taking Mudbray out with one hit.

"Bzzt. Golbat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Zubat. Its thick fangs are hollow like straws, making them unexpectedly fragile. These fangs are specialized for sucking blood." R-dex said.

"She beat Mudbray with one hit." Twilight said.

"Wouldn't have made much difference. Ground type move wouldn't have worked anyway." Plumeria said.

"This is not a good start." Twilight said.

"So, regretting messing with us now?" Plumeria asked.

"I'll be honest, its not everyday someone like you shows its worth." Twilight said. "But...I'm not gonna stand by and watch as you beat my friends. Dartrix!"

Dartrix came out as twilight also entered the battle, invoking her keyblade.

"What the…? Big sis, what is that key thing shes holdin?" one of them asked.

'Don't know, don't care. Golbat, finish the bird. I'll let my little friend deal with the nerd. Salandit!" Plumeria shouted.

A salandit appeared.

"You wont beat me!" Twilight said.

"Salandit, attack her with Double Slap!" Plumeria said as Salandit climbed up Twilight's blade a it slapped her before it backed off.

Dartrix was already defeated by Golbat as Twilight struggled.

"You should have run when you had the chance." Plumeria said as Salandit ran to finish Twilight before a shout was heard.

'KNOCK IT OFF!"

The two looked over to see the team standing nearby.

"What? More losers here to mess with us?" the grunts said.

"Its never that simple, is it?" Plumeria said.

"Y'see Jexi? I told you that Team Skull had a tough one, and that was this big sis they talked about." Hope said.

"Ah!" a grunt sad. "Big sis, thats him! The other guy we told you that siked that Lucy girl on us and ruined the OP to take that guy the boss wanted, thats him!"

"Thats the guy?" Plumeria said. "You guys are weak. That kid couldn't harm a fly. Look at how weak and scrawny he is."

The grunts laughed after she said this.

"You talk a big game, lady." Hope said. "Guess youre not gonna tell my why Guzma was so interested in our teams anyway."

"He's not interested in your loser teams. Just a member on them. That one is key to some big thing. A...Universal Core he called it." Plumeria said.

Everyone realized immediately what it was.

"So even Team Skulls after the core…" Fuyunyan said. "Tell me, does your boss have one of the keys that unlock it?"

"Yeah. He does. Though I doubt he'd give it to goody goodies like you." Plumeria said.

"Were left in the dark too long. Are you gonna tell us who you were after back in spring dale?" Lucy asked.

"Its easy. We're after some pink haired girl. Or rather...were." Plumeria said as two grunts ran out from behind the teams with Aelita and Madoka.

"Big sis, they both have pink hair. Which one is it?" the grunts asked.

"Doesn't matter. Just take them both and head back to Po Town." Plumeria said as the two ran off with their captives.

"Aelita!" Jerime said.

"They have Madoka too!" Hope said.

"I guess I humiliated the nerd long enough. Salandit, Golbat, return." Plumeria said calling her pokemon back as she walked off with the grunts.

"Twilight, you okay?" Sunset asked.

"My pride's hurt but I'm gonna be fine." Twilight said.

"What should we do? Team Skull has the next key and they've got Aelita and Madoka. I'm gonna go on a hunch and say Aelitas the one they want." Yumi said.

"That is a sound bet. But the big question is why would they want her?" Jexi wondered.

"HArd to say." Hope said.

"I need to make a quick heal stop. Then I'm having my grand trial." Twilight said. 


	9. Second Kahuna! Twilight vs Olivia!

Walking through the outskirts, they soon came to an entrance to some ruins and standing outside was Lillie and Cosmog.

"Oh. Twilight! You made it!" Lillie said happily as Cosmog cheered.

"Oh right. You wanted to see the ruins too." Twilight said.

"So is it true? One of your friends is in an endless sleep and your group needs Tapu Lele to wake her up?" Lillie asked.

"Uh...its...unclear right now." Twilight said.

"Well, there you are darling." a voice said as Olivia walked out of the ruins. "Just offering a prayer to Tapu Lele before we did this. So, prepared for your second Grand Trial? I won't go easy." Olivia said.

Twilight was a bit shaken from Plumeria, but there was no way she'd get down. Waver for one second, and her pokemon would doubt her. Not only that…

"Rainbow's counting on me. I'm ready for you Olivia!" Twilight said.

"That's what I want to hear. Now let's get it on." Olivia said. "Let's go, Nosepass!" Olivia shouted as out came a rock pokemon with a big red nose.

"Bzzt! Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. The magnet in Nosepass's nose provides an unerring compass, making it an excellent partner for Trainers going on a journey." R-dex said.

"Go and do it right, Diglett!" Twilight called out as Diglett appeared in the ground.

"So, you caught a ground and steel type. You must have travelled though Diglett cave to get that one." Olivia said.

"Ground and Steel?" Twilight asked.

"You realize that kind of Diglett is a regional variant right?" Olivia asked her.

"I did not know." Twilight said. "But I still have an advantage."

"True. Only one move can work. Use Rock Slide!" Olivia said as Nosepass made rocks fall.

"Diglett, Dig!" Twilight said as Diglett went underground.

"Oooh, nice move." Olivia said as it hit dead on and Nosepass was ko'ed. "Guess thats it for Nosepass. Go, Boldore!"

"Return, Diglett. Go Bounsweet!" Twilight said.

"Bzzt! Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. Its orange crystal is a mass of energy. Just one crystal fragment would provide enough fuel for a hundred dump trucks." R-dex said.

"Boldore, use Rock Blast." Olivia said.

"Counter the rocks with Magical Leaf!" Twilight said as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Boldore, attack with Headbutt!" Olivia said as it hit Bounsweet sending it flying.

"Twirl and use Magical Leaf!" Twilight said as Bounsweet entered a spin as leaves surrounded it as it hit boldore head on, but not taking it out.

"Guess you forgot Boldore has the Sturdy Ability." Olivia said.

"Guess so. It wouldnt be a challenge without unknown variables, right?" Twilight said. "Bounsweet, let's go at it with a Rapid Spin!"

Bounsweet then began spinning as it hit Boldore head on finishing things off with it.

"Not a bad trainer girl. But I got one more. Come out, Lycanroc!" Olivia said as a red werewolf like creature came out.

"Bzzt! Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Rockruff. The more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokémon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own safety." R-dex said.

"Guess its time I finished this here and now." Olivia said as she touched her Z-ring. Lycanroc then began to gather rocks in its hands as a large mountain formation appeared over Bounsweet. "Go! Continental Crush!" Olivia shouted as the large mountain fell.

"Bounsweet!" Twilight shouted. Bounsweet barely held on as it weakly smiled.

"That's a tough pokemon you got. It took that punishment and doesn't wanna see you cry." Olivia said.

"Youre right. I lost to team skull, almost. And you know I need Lele's help for someone. So…" Twilight said equipping the Grassium. "I wont lose here with so much on the line, Including my friends!"

INspired, Bounsweet stood tall as it glowed bright. It got taller and looked more girly than its previous form.

"Bzzt! Steenee, the Fruit Pokemon and the evolved form of Bounsweet. The sepals on its head developed to protect its body. These are quite hard, so even if pecked by bird Pokémon, this Pokémon is totally fine." R-dex said.

Steenee pumped both its arms with excitement as it looked at Twilight with a smile.

"You did your Z-Move olivia…" Twilight said activating her own. "Now its time for mine."

"Oh boy…" Olivia said as Twilight did the Grassium routine.

"Ready, Steenee? Use the Z-Move Bloom Doom!"

A field of flowers appeared all over the area as Steenee let loose a green beam at Lycanroc as a flower bloomed in an explosion, taking it out with one hit.

"You beat me… how beautiful." Olivia said. "Coal, when mined can turned into diamonds when mined at the right pressure. What I'm saying is, you're on your way to becoming a wonderful little diamond youself. So, with this gift, I can say...you passed the second grand trial." she said holding a brown crystal. "Rockium Z."

"This will let me use Continental Crush with any pokemon with a rock type move." Twilight said.

"Watch closely." Olivia said as she pumped her arms before lunging and looking at them like a strong woman. "This is how its done."

"Thank you. I really hope Tapu Lele was watching all of this."

"It probably was and was glad you passed." Olivia said.

"So… does that mean you can allow my friends to see her?"

"Afraid not." Olivia said. "As Kahuna, I can't allow you to see the guardian."

"And they came all this way with Hala's guidance…" Twilight said.

"They want to wake this Rainbow Girl from her endless sleep, so Hala wanted them to come to the ruins for answers, correct?" Olivia asked. "Well, they came for nothing. Tapu Lele doesn't even have healing abilities."

"She has Psychic ones." Twilight said.

"Psychic types don't always help a person's mind, girl." Olivia said. "Besides, shouldn't you rely on your own abilities than help from others?"

Twilight looked down for a moment before getting serious. "Yeah!"

"Good girl." she said.

The group walked back into Heahea City before an Aether Foundation employee approached.

"Are you the girl who saved our chief director from Team Skull?" he asked.

"You… youre Aether Foundation, arent you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. We wish to invite you and your friends to visit Aether Paradise on a private tour, as a reward for saving us." the employee said.

"Sweet. Count us in." Hau said arriving.

"You're bumming off us?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, count me out. I should really be heading to Ula Ula Island anyway." Lillie said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I'll see you soon. Me and Nebby both." Lillie said. 


	10. Aether Paradise

The group was in awe of the large structure. "Welcome to Aether Paradise." said a man in green. "I am Branch Chief Faba. The one you rescued earlier. A pleasure to have you here."

"Likewise. So youre the Foundation whose mission is to protect the pokemon." Twilight said.

"Yes. Pokemon here cannot be caught or stolen, which is why a jamming signal is being broadcast so pokeballs can't be used to capture them here." Faba said.

Walking to the elevator, there stood a woman with big purple hair and a white lab coat.

"This is Wicke, another of the admins here. She'll take you to our conservation area." Faba said walking away.

"Okay. Here we go." Wicke said pressing the elevator button as they appeared in a forested area where lots of pokemon were about.

"Wow! They even have Corsola here!" Hau said.

"Yes. We take in some pokemon that might become endangered. There a pokemon called Toxapex that sweeps the oceans and leaves corsola bits in its wake. Nature can be so cruel." Wicke said.

"I know the feeling of that.." Twilight said remembering Gaia Everfree aka Gloriosa Daisy.

"Now, right there!" Wicke said pointing to a woman with long blond hair looking over a Meowth. "That is the Aether Foundation President, Lusamine."

"A pleasure, Madam President." Twilight said.

"Look at this. This a paradise for all pokemon. A place where all pokemon can live without fear. I could just protect them all here forever." Lusamine said. "This is a safe haven safe from Team Skull and from any other thing that would hurt them."

However, before a question could be asked, the area shook as alarms went off. Without warning, a rift opened up and floating out of it was a jellyfish like creature that let out weird call.

"An Ultra Beast!" Twilight said.

"Wow. They really are real...and weird looking." Hau said.

"Nihilego." Lusamine said in awe as it floated there.

"You uh...want us to get it for you? My freinds have gotten one of them for you before." Twilight said.

"Oh, you mean Buzzwole. I let that one loose. And you will let this one loose as well." Lusamine said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hau asked.

"I released back into the wild. That's what I mean." Lusamine said.

"Its a wild pokemon so it was only natural." WIcke said.

"But isnt the whole point of the world of pokemon to catch them all and complete the pokedex?" Twilight said.

"You dont get it. We protect them, not treat them like criminals like you all do." Lusamine said. "I'm speaking to you so called heroes directly."

Nihilego called once more as it advanced on the heroes.

"Starting to feel a bit nervous guys…" Lucy said.

"Bzzt! There! Completed my scan! Nihilego, the Parasite Pokemon. One of several mysterious Ultra Beasts. People on the street report observing those infested by it suddenly becoming violent." R-dex said.

"So it can infect humans? And you want this thing out in the wild?!" Hope asked.

"You allow poison types into the world. What's the difference?" Lusamine said.

"Guys, not sure what to do here…" Edward said.

"Do we fight it? It is getting closer…" Natsu asked.

Nihilego then stopped before shaking a bit as the wormhole and it vanished.

"It couldn't even be able to stay in our world." Lusamine said. "Those beasts are so fragile and..wonderful. I need that pokemon back."

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Never you mind. Wicke, escort them to Ula Ula Island, I believe they are still in the middle of their trial." Lusamine said.

"Of course, madam President." Wicke said leading them out.

"Whoa, hold on. Its just Twi. We have our own mission to do." Hope said.

"Do you really wanna swim back to Akala?" Jexi asked.

"On second thought, no." Hope said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Indigo? She didnt come today." Lemon said.

"She was flying all over the islands last I checked. Said she was looking for Pheromosa." Maka said.

"She's also putting together a pokemon team so she can battle it." Twilight said.

"That reminds me, Guzzlord still has a grudge with us." Hope said.

"Yeah. I remember too." Riku said. "It accidentally ate one of Akanes serum vials, didn't like it one bit."

"Well, according to the professor, there are at least seven different kinds of Ultra Beasts. Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela and Guzzlord." R-dex said.

"If Indigo is out there, she may encounter each of them. She'd better be prepared to." Twilight said.

Meanwhile back at Akala…

"Summon the Boxer, Little Mac!" Leonis said as Little Mac appeared and beat down Salazzle.

"Well, you completed your third trial with ease." Kiawe said.

"I dont get it. Twilight is one step ahead of me. I bet shes on her way to Ula ula now." Leonis said.

"Can't you let it go? Don't you technically pass when you beat the Kahunas on all four islands?" Tulip asked.

"Well, yeah. But...I have my rights!" Leonis said.

"And those are…?" Tulip asked making Leonis think. "You can't give me a good reason, can you?"

"No.." Leonis said. "Zexi, youre trying to surpass the heroes, what should i do?"

"Just keep going the pace." Zexi said. "Go easy and youll eventually pass her."

"I want to face her one day though… but if youre right…" Leonis said.

"You still have one more trial before facing Olivia. Head for the Lush Jungle." Kiawe said.

"Yes sir." Leonis groaned as he headed down the volcano.

"Hes never gonna let that girl go, huh?" Zexi asked.

"Not a chance." Tulip said.


	11. Beast Hunt 1: Nihilego

Indigo was back on Akala Island as she sighed. "This sucks. I looked all over Melemele and Akala and still no Ultra Beasts or Pheromosa. I caught some cool pokemon, but not much." Indigo said.

"So, you're a trainer looking for Ultra Beasts?" asked a man looking at a newspaper. "I could offer you a job."

"A job?" Indigo asked before the man removed his newspaper and showed a badge.

"I'm a member of International Police and also looking for the beasts. The name is Looker." he said.

"As in Agent Hansom?" Indigo asked. "Sorry, know youre used to youre codename."

"It's alright kid. Me and my partner have been hunting the beasts too." Looker said as appearing near him was a woman with swirled purple hair.

"My name is Anabel. Another member of the UB Task Force." she said.

"Our job is to either contain or destroy the beasts. We would rather choose to contain." Looker said.

"I'm looking for them too. With them popping up randomly, its hard to get a bead on at least one." Indigo said. "The Aether let Buzzwole go even though we captured it and sent it to them, and I just heard my friends saw Nihilego in there."

"Well, this is a coincidence. Cause recently, there was a Nihilego sighting here on Akala not long ago." Anabel said.

"The data says they can infect others and make them go violent. Thats all I gotta know to contain it." Indigo said.

"Exactly. Take these. I'm sure the Universal Police already showed you them." Looker said showing the weird balls. "These are called Beast Balls. Made to have a high catch rate on Ultra Beasts."

"So all i gotta do is capture all 7 ultra beats and keep em on the downlow from Aether, right?" Indigo asked.

"Only when we get a sighting. You don't act until we get a sighting." Anabel said. "Now, Nihilego was sighted near Wela Volcano Park. So far, its just one. Capture it and return to us. We'll be in the motel on Route 8."

"Got it." Indgo said paging Tauros Charge and traveling to Wela.

Soon enough, she found the area where Nihilego was. An ultra wormhole appeared behind it before it closed off.

(Cue-Super Skrull's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

"I found you!" Indigo shouted as Nihilego looked irritated by her arrival. "Yeah, I don't like you either. Go, Cubone!" Indigo said calling it out. "Use Bone Club!" she said before Nihilego dodged before using Clear Smog to erase any power ups. "Use Bonemerang!"

Cubone hurled its bone at the creature, hitting it dead on. It moaned as it held its top with its tentacles.

"Had enough?" Indigo asked.

It moved back and forth before attempting to take over Indigo.

"Not even gonna give you the chance!" Indigo said tossing the Beast Ball at Nihilego as it went inside. The ball shook before it dinged. "Gotcha! Nice job Cubone."

Cubone gave the thumbs up as it was returned to its ball.

Back at the motel…

"Thank you again for capturing Nihilego. With your help, its data was transmitted to the Universal Police. As for the actual pokemon, would you mind if you and your friends kept it? It seems to have calmed down a lot." Anabel said.

"Alright…" Indigo said bringing it out. It seemed much more relaxed.

"Do you uh… do you understand me?" Indigo said.

It tilted its top before putting a tentacle to Indigo's head. She saw visions of a small gaseous pokemon before a cocoon before showing a large lion and a bat. The visions ended there.

"Whoa. Was that Nebby? And those pokemon, one of them had to be Lunala, Hopes link." Indigo said.

"So, youre gonna continue tracking down the UBs, right?" Looker asked.

Indigo smiled. "You bet. I'l; not only do that, but I'm also gonna show em this world isnt all bad. I capture em for you, but I dont need the money. I'm your Ultra Beast Bounty Hunter."

"Deal. But you're just gonna have to sit tight until we get another sighting." Looker said.

"Good. Leaves me time to catch and train." Indigo said. 


	12. Up Mount Hokulani

"Ula Ula Island! Land Ahoy!" Hau declared setting foot in a chinese looking town as the rest departed.

"So far weve searched two islands and my friends still havent found the cure for Rainbow's eternal sleep. But Olivia's right, I have to help with my own strength." Twilight said.

R-dex then jumped out suddenly as a dark skinned man with white hair and a hawaiian shirt walked down. "Profezzor!"

"Ah. Is that the Rotom Pokedex? Looks like it turned out well." he said looking it over.

"Uh, who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Ah. A competitor in the Island Challenge. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Samson Oak." he said.

"Oak? Like Professor Oak in Kanto?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. He's my cousin. Anyway, I've come here to Alola in order to study Regional Variants." Oak said.

"I've met a few of them myself. Here, I'll transfer what I've found from R-Dex to you." Twilight said transferring the info of the Alolan Marowak,Alolan Rattata, Alolan Meowth and the Alolan Diglett.

"Excellent. This will certainly advance my research." Oak said. "Now, if you want some answers, the Malie City Library might be the place to go."

"The library huh?" Twilight said. "Well, its worth a shot."

Walking into the library, they looked around for a bit before seeing Lillie sitting alone with Nebby looking through some books.

"Lillie!" Twilight said.

"Gah! Oh, Twilight! So nice for you to make it!" Lillie said happily as Cosmog cheered as well.

"So uh… I met Lusamine. SHe's...ecstatic about her job." Twilight said.

"I bet." Lillie said quietly.

"What are you looking at?" Twilight asked looking at a book. "The legends of Alola?"

"I was hoping I could find a clue about getting Nebby home to its world." Lillie said.

"Oh, you wanna know the legends?" said a voice as a girl dressed in an eerie fashion approached.

"Uh, yeah." Twilight said.

"Well I know them by heart. Long ago, a hole opened in the sky as two beasts came out. The guardians of Alola went to battle with them only to be defeated. The beasts were like kings in Alola, one embodying the sun and the other the moon. Then just as they had appeared, they left. They were known by these names. The beast that devours the sun, Solgaleo and the beast that covers the moon, Lunala." the girl said.

"You seem like an expert." Twilight said. "Whats your name?"

"No name giving yet girly. But I'm sure we'll see each other again." she said walking off.

"Well, that was...mysterious. Anyway, my teams gonna be in Malie City for a while looking for answers." Twilight said.

"That reminds me. Kukui wanted me to tell you to catch the Exeggutor Express Bus to Mount Hokulani, that's where your next trial is." Lillie said. "He'll be waiting for you on top."

"Thanks." Twilight said.

She caught the bus and rode it to the top of the mountain, which so happened to be a dormant volcano.

"Well, guess not all volcanoes have to be active." Twilight said.

"You made it. Nice." a voice said as Kukui approached. "Before you head inside, let me show you something. Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola. The highest is...that." he said pointing to a tall ice covered mountain. "Mount Lanakila."

Twilight noticed some construction going on up top.

"You see the construction? Well, there's a reason. What you're looking at...is the future sight of the Alola Pokemon League." Kukui said.

"So even here, there will be a League." Twilight said. "BUt I'm actually not interested in becoming the champion of this region."

"You see, in past years. The final trial for the Island Challenge would be battling all four Kahuna's in a row. But this year, the final trial of the island challenge is the Alola Pokemon League." Kukui said. "I was actually inspired by the Kanto League to have this made."

"So, if i want to pass my Exam…" Twilight began.

'You gotta beat the Elite 4 and then become Champion." Kukui said.

"Okay. But as soon as I do, I dont want to stay here and be champ forever. I want to keep going with my friends. You understand, right?"

"I didn't say you had to stay." Kukui said.

"Oh. So, wheres the Trial Captain?" Twilight asked.

"In there." Kukui said pointing to an observatory. Approaching, standing outside was a lanky man.

"Oh, kukui, hey. Ah and you got another challenger for my little bro." he said.

"Yes, Molayne. Sophocles is inside, right?" Kukui asked.

"Yep. Been busy with all his works. But I'm sure he's got time for this girl." Molayne said.

"Are you a captain too?" Twilight asked.

'Nah. I'm just a guard for the observatory. My little bro's the captain." Molayne said.

Walking inside the laboratory to see a young boy with some tools and inventions.

"Huh? Oh hey. Yeah I'm the captain and stuff." the boy said. "The name is Sophocles."

"So, what do I have to do?" Twilight asked.

'Activate that big machine. It's something to attract the totem pokemon all the way up the mountain." Sophocles said.

Twilight pulled the lever. It hummed to life.

"Okay. So far so…" Sophocles began before the lights went out. "Huh. Guess its using more energy than I thought. It'll be a while before the totem gets here. But I'm sure other pokemon will bide the time.

The door opened and closed as Twilight used a flashlight to see a small bug creature.

"Bzzt! Grubbin, the Larva Pokemon. Its strong jaw enables it to scrape trees and slurp out the sap. It normally lives underground." R-dex said.

"Those evolve into Vikavolt." Twilight said. "Mind if i catch it?"

"Go right ahead. Its not the totem." Sophocles said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Twilight said catching it as the ball dinged and suddenly warped. "What the?"

"You already have six pokemon. The extra was warped to your main PC." Sophocles said.

"Okay. Gotta wait for the totem." Twilight said as the door opened again as a blocky looking bug crawled in.

"Bzzt! Charjabug, the Battery Pokemon and the evolved form of Grubbin. Its body is capable of storing electricity. On camping trips, people are grateful to have one around." R-dex said.

"I already have grubbin, so theres no need to get this." Twilight said. "Go, Diglett!"

Diglett popped out.

"Its weak to Ground type moves. Use Dig!" Twilight said as Diglett took it out with a single hit.

But before Twilight could celebrate, the door opened as a large stag beetle creature flew in as its aura sprang to life.

'Bzzt! Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokemon and the evolved form of Charjabug. It zips around, on sharp lookout for an opening. It concentrates electrical energy within its large jaws and uses it to zap its enemies." R-dex said.

"And there is the totem." Sophocles said.

"It figures a Vikavolt would be the totem if its previous forms were here." Twilight said.

"Smart." Sophocles said. "Now lets see how your Diglett Fares against a Totem Vikavolt."

Diglett used dig at the right time as Vikavolt zipped and missed it. Diglett popped and reappared as it kept on the move.

"I did a good choice. Electric moves won't work on Diglett and if it keeps moving around, Vikavolt will get tired and land and that's where I make the kill." Twilight thought.

Vikavolt then opened its jaw sending electricity down the hole in order to try and find Diglett.

"Uh oh…" Twilight said.

Vikavolt then used Vicegrip in the ground as it pulled Diglett up.

"Diglett, use Mud Slap!" Twilight said as Diglett slapped up mud into Vikavolt's eyes making it hiss in anger.

"I know diglett can win, I bleive in it!" Twiliggt said.

As diglett leaned back in the ground, it glowed with determination to win as it split into three and grew hair.

"Dugtrio!" Twilight said.

"Bzzt! Correct, that's its alola form. Its shining gold hair provides it with protection. It's reputed that keeping any of its fallen hairs will bring bad luck." R-dex said.

As Vikavolt tried to bite back, it found itself tangled up in Dugtrio's hairs.

"That's Dugtrio's ability, Tangled Hair. Any pokemon that attacks it gets tangled in some of its hair lowering its speed." R-dex said.

"Nows your chance, Dugtrio! Use Iron Head!" Twilight said as Dugtrio charged at Vikavolt with determination as it knocked it right into the wall.

"Sounds like you won." Sophocles said before the lights came back on.

"Yeah, your machine is a big success." Molayne said.

"Yeah. Just gotta cut down its use in energy." Sophocles said. "Now as for your reward." he said handing Twilight a yellow crystal. "Electrium Z." he said as he moved his arms making them cross in different directions.

"Thanks." Twilight said.

"I got something for you too. Steelium Z." Molayne said handing over a silver crystal as he fistbumped himself before doing a double punch.

"Wow. Two in one go." Twilight said.

"Oh, that reminds me." Molayne said showing a wrestlers mask. "Mind returning this to Kukui? He should still be in Marie City in the gardens."

'No problem. But it feels like I've seen this mask before." Twilight said. 


	13. Beast Hunt 2: Buzzwole and Pheromosa

Indigo finished stretching and doing some Air Punches and took a look at her team.

"Wow, I have definitely made a lot of progress in bonding and training. I cant believe how tough some of them gave got." Indigo said.

An example was Stufflul, who fully evolved into Bewear. Next to him was a larger lion like creature that was bipedal with large hands a flaming belt and a fanged smirk.

"It took awhile, but I finally got the final evolution to see with my own eyes." Indigo said. "So this is Incineroar."

"Your team is looking very strong." said a voice as a man in disguise approached her before shedding it. "Looker is here!"

"Do you have a tip?" Indigo asked.

"Two Ultra Beast sightings in the same place: Buzzwole and Pheromosa have been sighted." Looker said.

"Finally." Indigo said.

"Anyway, the two were sighted in Melemele Meadow on Melemele Island." Looker said.

"On it." Indigo said summoning Charizard Glider and flying there. She arrived to the Meadow to see the ultra wormhole crack.

"Here they come!" Indigo said.

Two hands ripped it open as Buzzwole forced itself through.

"You first, huh?" Indigo asked.

Buzzwole took a look at Indigo's armor and found it familiar.

"I take it my armors reminding you of a friend of mine?" Indigo asked.

It buzzed as it got into a fighting position.

"Yeah. Go, Oricorio!" Indigo said calling out a red bird who danced like a flamenco dancer.

Indigos arm device activated.

"Heh. Oricorio is a unique bird pokemon whose form is different where the island it lives on. This is the one that lives on Ula Ula Island. This is Baile Style. It beats its wings together to create fire. As it moves in the steps of its beautiful dance, it bathes opponents in intense flames. Its a fire flying type." Indigo said.

Buzzwole had no regrets and charged in. Without saying any thing, it used Hammer Arm as Oricorio gracefully danced its way out of the attack without a scratch.

"Use Air Cutter!" Indigo said as Oricorio hit Buzzwole dead on as it danced.

Buzzwole then recovered and looked at intigo.

"I see, youre focused on Defense stats. Back when we nabbed you in the precure universe, we thought youd be sent to the Aether Foundation to be studied. What happened? Whyd they let you go?" Indigo asked.

Buzzwole thought back to when he was released from his Beast Ball at the hands of the Foundation and in front of President Lusa mine.

"As expected, the Universal Police captured UB-02 Absorption, condame Buzzwole effortlessly, madam president." Wicke said.

"I see. Please leave the room for a moment Wicke." Lusamine said as Wicke left. Lusamine then called out Buzzwole before destroying the beast ball. "This world needs wonderful beasts like you. I promise you beasts will all be protected soon." she said.

But Buzzwole never saw promise in her eyes. Possibly conviction to study their world and use the Niglego species for something. The other Beasts didnt know that. And Buzzwole accepted his defeat back then, but wanted to fight to prove he could stand against Aether.

He knew the truth, and wanted to relay it.

Both sides stopped fighitng as Buzzwole stood still.

"I get it. You saw what the Aether Foundation is after back when we sent you there. So You need to tell the other beasts. I'm looking for them. But… It'd be better i think, if you were with me while you did that. Think youre up for fighting with me on my team?" Indigo asked.

Buzzwole looked at her for a moment before it landed on the ground and bowed like a knight.

"Really, you dont have to do that. Were friends." Indigo said as Buzzwoe stood up. Another Ultra Wormhole the opened. "Though now the first one you gotta convince is public human enemy number one."

Pheromosa stepped out of the gate.

"Its been awhile, Pheromosa. Still not used to the air of Earth yet?" Indigo said.

"You? Funny. I would have expected the fast one to face me, not the brawny one." Pheromosa said.

"Shes in eternal sleep now. Ive got a score to settle with you and her." Indigo said. "Trust me, when we find the answer to wake her up, she'll be a whole lot better knowing I beat you."

"I see. Then I guess I have no choice." Pheromosa said.

"I also have three other friends who agree!" Indigo said calling out three different looking Oricorio. "Why stop at one style when I could complete the whole set? Pom pom, Pa'u and Sensu styles, paired with Baile make an awesome dance troupe!"

(Cue: It's All About Me - Anarchy Reigns)

"You really think you and those four horrid birds stand a good chance against me?" Pheromosa asked as Buzzwole stood beside them as well. "So you turned one of my own against me? It seems I must do something undesired of me and kill it as well as you."

"So… does this mean no filthy speech?" Indigo said getting ready.

The two charged in and hit punch on kick knocking them both back.

"Even though you have numbers, you cant match my speed." Pheromosa said.

"Oricorio's...use Revelation Dance!" Indigo said as the four danced, each hitting Pheromosa with different type attacks. "Revelation Dance's type depends on the style of Oricorio. Its a fire, electric, psychic and ghost fusion blend!"

"So youre not all punches." Pheromosa said. "My turn! Triple Kick!" she shouted kicking Indigo three times against her armor.

"Okay, that woudve killed me. Love the extra padding." Indigo said. As the Oricoro trio kept Pheromosa busy, she checked Buzzwoles moves as she spun around back to him.

"Lets see….Counter, Hammer Arm, Lunge and Dynamic Punch." she read to herself. "Okay Big guy, put her in her place!"

Buzzwole charged in.

"I'll make you pay, traitor. Bug Buzz!" she shouted as Buzzwole dodged and kneed her in the stomach.

"So that's Lunge." Indigo said seeing Pheromosa crash into the mountain wall. "She may be abble to evade a beast ball a mile away with that move of hers. I;ve got an idea."

Pheromosa recovered and through the smoke, a ball was tossed at her with high speed.

"Predictable. Speed Swap!" Pheromosa said swapping its speeds with Indigo's, slowing it down as she dodged the ball. As indigo returned to normal speed as Pheromosa crushed the ball, she smirked as Pheromosa saw the color.

"What? It's not the real Beast ball?!" Pheromosa said seeing it a normal Pokeball.

Indigo tossed the real one in the air. "In the money!" she said kicking it right at Pheromosa who didnt react in time.

"Impossible! NOOOOO!" Pheromosa said as the ball hit her directly and was sucked inside.

"I knew she 'd use Speed Swap if I tossed the beast ball. So when the smoke rose. I tossed the pokeball first then the beast ball." Indigo said to herself as it dinged. "How do you like us humans now?"

Later…

"Impressive. Two more UBs captured. Are you sure you want Buzzwole registered for your team?" Looker asked

"I've grown fond of the big guy." Indigo said.

"Okay. Well he along with Pheromosa are yours now." Looker said.

Indigo called Pheromosa out.

"Okay big guy. Dont be shy and tell her." Indigo said. Buzzwole chittered and Phermosa somehow understood.

"The Aether Foundation's president, is not who she seems?" Pheromosa said. "Yes. She did release us without a fight especially planning those so called beast killers to combat us if we messed with her."

"Beast killers?" Indigo asked.

"Yes. Bizarre man made pokemon. But from what I heard, they were all put on ice. They had this weird name. Type: Null." Pheromosa said.

"Type null…" Indigo said realizing. "Hey! Gladion had one of those! How did he get his hands on one?"

"We dont know." Looker said. "But so far, we havent gotten any susceptible proof that Aether made Type: Null for that purpose. But we do have some things on this Gladion character. He's the son of the Aether President. He was reported a run away 2 years ago."

"So if Gladion is the son of Lusamine, he could have taken Null before leaving." Indigo said.

"Exactly. The pokemon in his possession is proof enough he took it from Aether's laboratories." Looker said.

"Gladion...just what happened to you?" Indigo said to herself.


	14. The Boss and Tapu Village

Twilight ventured to return the wrestlers mask to Kukui at the location when she found him cornered by Skull Grunts with the team just arriving.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Those skull grunts just appeared out of nowhere." Jexi said.

"Well well well. If it isn't old Kukui. Now tell me, whos' the guy thats gonna beat you down?" asked a voice as a man in a black jacket and shades walked out. "Big Bad Guzma, that's who!"

"That guys Guzma?!" Odd asked in shock.

"Yo, Guzma!: Hope said. "Jexi and I have some beef with you!"

"Oh?" Guzma asked.

"For once, I'm right with him. You were looking for someone on our teams that connected to the Universal core, you yourself having one of the keys to it. You said you wanted someone with Pink hair, and lo and behold, you took two of our friends." Jexi said.

"Yeah, so what?" Guzma asked.

"So what? You do know when you mess with our friends, you mess with us." Hope said. "So hand Aelita and Madoka over with the key you've got."

"If you dont, we'll have to do this the hard way." Ulrich said.

"Sorry, not gonna do it. Neither of them are on me at the moment so you're just asking for nothing." Guzma said.

"So youre here for Kukui, then?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, hes here for me alright." Kukui asked. "We go way back."

"Yeah. We both flunked our Island Challenges." Guzma said. "Now this guys trying to get a Pokemon League started? Ha! We don't need one of those. I'm already the strongest in Alola."

"You think so?"Kukui asked. "WHy dontcha battle her, prove it?"

"Me?!" Twilght said.

"Of course, Youre loving this region. And the challenge is making you strong." Kukui said.

Guzma then laughed. "Oh that's rich! The challenge will make her stronger? Okay Kukui. I'll take you on your word. I'll crush this little girl and make her never wanna fight again."

"I hope twilight can do this..." Sunset said.

"We dont know what Pokemon he'll use. Lets hope for the best." Jeremie said.

"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form- its your boy Guzma!" Guzma said.

"Okay. Go, Dartrix!" Twilight said.

"Golisopod!" Guzma said as a large bug like creature appeared with four small claws and two large ones.

"Bzzt! Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokemon and the evolved form of Wimpod. With a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater—or even air—right in two." R-dex said.

"And it looks really creepy…" Hiyoko said.

"Hehehe...Use First Impression!" Guzma said. Golisopod moved quickly as it pummeled Dartrix brutally, almost making it faint.

"What the heck was that just now?" Hope asked.

"Its called First Impression. Its a bug type move only Golisopod can use. But it only works effectively if that pokemon moves first." Kukui said.

"Oh man… One more hit and Dartrix is done for." Hope said.

Twilight looked at Dartrix.

"Hes aiming to take out my starter first, break my spirit. He wanted me to start with Dartrix." Twilight said.

"Thats right Girlie. See, the main link of a trainer is always the pokemon you choose first. If i break it, so do you. One more hit, and its lights out for you." Guzma said.

"Twilight, you cant give up now! You and Dartrix have come so far, completed two trials already!" Hoep said.

"WHo gives a damn about the trials? We only become stronger, these trials just are a waste of time. I bet she doesnt even know what shes doin em for!" Guzma said.

"Youre wrong… i do know." Twilight said.

"That so?" Guzma asked.

"I started this journey because i first thought it was my Mark of Mastery Exam. But then as i went from Island to Island, it came to me." Twilight said. "This isnt just a set of Trials to earn the mark. Its also showing me how I can fight on my own and show myself just how good i am with my own team. Just like Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"WHo?" Guzma said.

"And no team is complete without a perfect link for a wielder. No matter what you do to dartrix, I will still fight, and win!" Twilight said.

Dartrix opened its eyes as a dark shadow overcame it as it grew taller and more aerodynamic. Standing in its place was an owl with a grass hood with quill arrows in its feathers.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?!" Guzma said.

"Bzzt! Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon and the Evolved form of Dartrix! It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards." R-dex said.

"It has so much trust in Twilight. It doesn't wanna see her cry or suffer. It wants to keep going with her. Its like her perfect link or something!" Kazuichi said.

Twilight looked as Decidueye looked at her with a smirk of determination. It pulled back an arrow from its body as it fired and hit Golisopod's shadow.

"That was Spirit Shackle. A move only Decidueye can use. It hits the opposing pokemon's shadow, preventing an escape." Kukui said.

"Oh does it?" Guzma smirked as Golisopod returned.

"What the?" Twilight said.

"I can't call it back, but if its ability kicks in, then there's really nothing to do about it." Guzma said.

"Golisopod used its ability, Emergency Exit. If it gets hurt enough, he can call it back and switch it." Kukui said.

"Now, go Ariados!" Guzma said.

"Bzzt! Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. There are some areas where people use the string Ariados spins for their own weaving. The resulting cloth is popular for its strength." R-dex said.

"We can take it out. Use Sucker Punch!" Guzma said.

"Decidueye, counter with Leaf Blade!" Twilight said.

Decidueye saw through Ariados's move as it blocked its attack before sending Ariados flying.

"Now use Spirit Shackle once again!" Twilight said as Decidueye hit its mark taking out Ariados.

"Return, Ariados. And say hello again to my good ol pal Golisopod!" Guzma said.

"Twilight, why not give this a shot?" Kukui asked tossing her a crystal with Decidueyes image on it. "Its a special Z crystal only compatible with Decidueye's Spirit Shackle."

"Yeah!" Twilight said. She activated it and preformed a routine involving moving like a ghost of some kind.

Decidueye's eyes flashed as arrows surrounded it as it took flight.

"From the darkness that plagues the forest, attacks its steadfast protector and archer." Twilight said. "When he has the villain in his sights, he'll never let it escape!" she said as Decidueye flew at Golisopod. "Sinister….ARROW RAID!" she shouted as tens of arrows hit Golisopod doing massive damage and taking it out.

"Golisopod, return." Guzma said. "Heh. You got lucky, nerd. But next time won't be easy." he said as he and his troops left.

"Well, seems like you got your answer, don't you, Twilight?" Kukui asked.

"She does. SHe said it herself. No keyblade wielder would be one without a team of friends all her own. Youve seen it yourself, so you know Riku." Hope said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"That reminds me, I came to return this." Twilight said holding a mask.

"Ah. The Royal let me borrow that. I'll just be sure to return that to him." Kukui said taking it. "Oh, and be sure to take the mountain road to Tapu Village. The next Trial Captain should be there. Lillie already went ahead awhile ago."

"See you guys later. I'm still in the middle of my stuff, you know." Twilight said. "But before I go, any leads finding a cure for Rainbow's Eternal Sleep?"

"Nothing. And who says you're going there alone? We haven't even been down there yet." Jexi said.

"You dont have to come see me do the next trial." Twilight said.

"We never said we were." Ichigo said. "We're just going to the village to check things out."

They all went down the mountain road, except for Twilight who found it impossible due to the rough terrain.

"Dang. Why do I have to hang with super powerful people?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds like the belly aching of a city girl." said a voice as she saw Hapu riding up on Mudsdale.

"Hapu!" Twilight said.

"Looks like you need a little help." Hapu said taking Twilights Ride Pager. "There. Mudsdale Gallop should get you down the mountain nice and easy." Hapu said.

"Thanks so much, Hapu. But that reminds me, if you know so much about the ride, are you a captain here?" Twilight asked.

"Captain? What's that? I'm just visiting the other islands." Hapu said.

"No I mean Trial Captain. You do know what that is, right?" Twiligt asked.

"I know about the trials. I ain't a Trial Captain." Hapu said.

"Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that." Twilight said.

"No fret. Just let me be on my way." Hapu said riding down the mountain.

"Right." Twilight said calling Mudsdale as she rode down as well. Upon reaching the village, she walked for a bit before coming to a futuristic house. Inside were children playing with pokemon as Twilight jumped by a hand behind her. She was surprised to see the same girl from the library.

"I knew you might make it down here." she said.

"You, that girl from the library." Twilight said. "What are you..don't tell me…"

"Yep. I fooled ya good! I'm Acerola, I happen to be the Trial Captain." she said.

"Man, you fooled me." Twilight said. "So, I assume this trial is associated with Psychic types?"

"Wrong wrong, a thousand times wrong. You're trial isn't here. Its at the old Thrifty Megamart abandoned near the dark eerie coast. You'll have lots of fun." Acerola said.

"Oooh…" Twilight said. "Ghost type trial. Of course."

As she went inside the Megamart, she felt a creepy presence watching her. "I hate ghosts. But I gotta remember the trial."

"Take a photo of the Totem Pokemon with the Rotomdex and you pass. It loves to hide so you might have to play with its friends first by taking pics of them." Acerola said.

"Oh. Okay. Remember the Ghost Whisperer. Just look at bizarre moving things. Like...a conveyer belt moving with no power!" Twilight said snapping a pic. Appearing was a gaseous ball.

"Bzzt! Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Should a strange light be seen flickering in an abandoned building, Gastly is lurking there." R-dex said.

"No aura yet. This isnt the Totem Pokemon. But I cant be afraid. Maybe theres something I can play while I'm in here?" Twilight said as Mudbray took it out. She dialed in something on her phone. "Ah, here it is!"

"I'm sorry. Your call is now haunted." a voice said as Twilight saw a large ghost with floating hands as she screamed.

"Bzzt! Haunter, the Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter. It strikes at humans from total darkness. Those licked by its cold tongue grow weaker with each passing day until they die." R-dex said.

"Why did it have to be ghosts?" twilight asked. "But I cant be afraid. I wansnt calling anyone."

(Cue- I'm Not Afraid: Fallout Boy)

"Wha?" Haunter said. "Whats this song?"

"You dont have to listen to it. Go…" Twilight began before the air got cold as a larger ghost appeared, scaring her further.

"Bzzt! Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon and the evolved form of Haunter. Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up." R-dex said.

The three ghosts laughed as they advanced on her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" R-Dex said.

"Yeah...no can't do it!" Twilight said as she ran, sliding on an old bar of soap before getting her head stuck in a watering can and a rain poncho falling on her. When the ghosts followed her, they saw the horrific shadow she looked like with the stuff on as they screamed loudly and flew away from her in fear.

"Wow. You scared the ghosts." R-dex said.

"Huh?" Twilight asked removing the watering can. "I did. Ha! Take that you ghosts!"

"Pika!" said a voice as Twilight saw a Pikachu nearby the closet entrance beckoning her to come inside.

"Is that a pikachu?" Twilight said.

"It looks like it. Let's go in!" R-dex said.

Entering the closet, they saw the pikachu posing.

"Aw. It wants a photo op." Twilight said taking the photo. "Huh?" she said looking at it as it soon showed a creature in a pikachu shaped disguise. "This can't be right." she said seeing the Pikachu shift between the two forms before ending with the disguise.

"Okay. Here we are! Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock." R-dex said.

Mimikyu gave an eerie laugh as its aura flared to life.

"I cant be scared of a thing in a rag. And since thats the Totem, I just have to snap it. But before that…" Twilight said taking a ball out. "I've had enough with Ghost tricks. Go, Meowth!"

Meowth came out.

"Use Night Slash and put an end to all this!" Twilight said.

Meowth gave it a Night Slash, but instead of a one hit victory, Mimikyu's disguise tilted to one side.

"Its disguise took all the damage. But now that its broken, we can inflict damage on it!" R-dex said.

"That won't scare me. Use Night Slash as many times as you wish!" Twilight said as Meowth clashed claws with Mimikyu, going all over the store in a barrage of fury before Meowth walked away from the unconscious Mimikyu.

"Meowth." he said leaning against the shelf like some sort of cowboy in a western film.

"You are cool." Twilight said calling it back as she walked out of the megamart where Acerola waited.

"So, have the picture?" she asked as Twilight showed the pic. "Yep. That's Mimikyu all right. It always loves playing inside that store. No one rarely gets a photo of it so this is a very good shot."

"Thanks. It was very creepy there.' Twilight said.

"Yep. But you did it. So you get this!" she said showing a violet crystal. "Ghostium Z. It allows you to use the Ghost Z Move." she said moving around eerily like Twilight did. "Oh! I just got a chill. I'm going home." she said.

Twilight giggled before she noticed a Mimikyu looking right at her. "Wait, you want to come with me?"

Mimikyu shook its head yes to agree with this. It then pulled out a Dusk Ball from the bushes. It hit against it, going inside with a ding heard.

"After this, I dont think Ghost types will be a problem for me anymore." Twilight said.

Back with Leonis, Zexi and Tulip…

"Just because Twilight beat you already doesnt mean I'm goin easy,Olivia!" Leonis said.

"You talk a big game, but do you have the skills to back it up?" Olivia asked.

"Man, he is really focused on Twilight." Tulip said.

"He has a goal in mind. He wants to prove himself an equal or even better. Goals like that motivate people beyond their limits." Zexi said.

"Yeah, but… all hes doing is summoning figures without taking notice to their real personalities. These pokemon, they're living beings that connect with others. I dont think Leonis gets how that works." Tulip said.

"Yeah. I sorta think he was suppose to catch pokemon and then battle in the trials." Zexi said. "Well, if he fails its not our problem."

"What, are you saying I need to have Pokemon to do this stuff? I'm a summoner, not a trainer!" Leonis said.

"Yeah but isn't calling pokemon out of their balls sort of like summoning them?" Tulip asked as Leonis thought for a few moments.

"In 3, 2, 1…" Zexi said.

" I GOTTA GO!" he shouted running off.

"Wow. Right on the money." Tulip said.

"Yeah. Yeah we were. Maybe he has a chance to make it through this after all...with 75% thats still a C." Zexi said. 


	15. Beast Hunt 3: Xurkitree

"...and this is the Town square." Indigo said showing Pheromosa around, trying to prove ther world was not at all as she thought. Currently, she was giving Pheromosa a tour of Hau Oli City on Melemele Island.

"Why do you keep showing me these ordinary things?" Pheromosa asked.

"Its to start from one leg at a time. Also, I kinda wanted to eat." Indigo said.

"Eat you say?" said a man dressed in a chef garb. "Then may I feed you...information?" he asked before revealing his appearance as Looker.

"Another hit?" Indigo said.

"Yes. UB 03 Lightning aka Xurkitree has just been sighted on Akala Island." Looker said.

"I take it you know this Xurkitree thing?" Indigo asked Pheromosa.

"An electric type Ultra Beast that feeds on electricity and power." Pheromosa said.

"Then its out of place right now. Its been recently sighted in Lush Jungle." Looker said.

"Guess I better give mallow a hand." Indigo said. "You stay here Pheromosa."

She called charizard glide.

"Oh, and try some berries or even some Pokepuffs, theyre delicious!" she said flying off.

"What are these...Pokepuffs?" Pheromosa asked Looker.

"Its a sort of treat given to pokemon and humans alike." Looker said.

"I should try it then." Pheromosa said.

Indigo landed in Lush Jungle near Mallow.

"Hey Mallow, where was the Ultra Wormhole sighted?" Indigo asked.

"Deep in back of the jungle where the Passimian usually dwell." Mallow said.

"Passimian?" Indigo said looking it up before seeing a pic of a monkey with a helmet and a coconut. "Passimian, the Teamwork Pokemon. They form groups of roughly 20 individuals. Their mutual bond is remarkable—they will never let down a comrade. Awesome, two for one!"

Indigo ran into the jungle to the back to see the Passimian stare at the Ultra Wormhole cracking open. As it did, tentalcles dangled out before forming hands and feet and out of it came an electrical being made of living wire.

"That's Xurkitree alright." Indigo said. "Yo! Wire limbs!"

(Cue-Enter the Ultra Beasts)

Xurkitree noticed the armor, seeing it as a small snack as it sparked.

"Dude, I am so not on the menu!" Indigo said dodging a tentacle. "Better use a Ground type. Do it, Gabite!" Indigo said calling out a dragon like shark like creature. "Caught this baby in the deserts of Ula Ula. But he needs some back up. Normal battle rules don't really apply with you guys. Back Gabite up, my main man! Incineroar! And to back him up, let's go Gastrodon!" Indigo said calling out Incineroar and a slug like creature.

Xurkitree charged up and fired Thunderbolt.

"Going with that? Obvious choice." Indigo said evading it as did Incineroar as Gastrodon and Gabite, being ground types, took it on not feeling its effects.

"Okay, triple combo! Gabite, Dragon Rush! Gastrodon, Mud Bomb! Incineroar, Darkness Lariat!"

The three moved at Xurkitree as it retaliated with a large grass whip that defeated Gastrodon and Gabite with one hit.

"That was Power Whip." Looker said.

Incineroar still stood and Spun with flames in his hands surrounded in darkness as he caught Xukitree in a Lariat twice, dealing gret damage.

"Yeah! How do you like that? Darkness Lariat is Incineroars signature move. It lets him attack and ignore any kind of stat change." Indigo said.

Xurkitree buzzed as it dropped a yellow orb into the ground, changing the entire area into an electrical area.

"It just used Electric Terrain!" Looker said.

Xurkitree then charged electricity in its hands.

"Its about to use Zap Cannon!" Looker said.

"Cant let it use that move, what do i do?" Indigo said.

"I was going to offer this in lieu of money but...Here!" Looker said tossing a dark crystal with Incineroar's image on it. "It will let Incineroar use a z move that only works with Darkest Lariat."

"Well why didnt you say something before? Lets go!" Indigo said activating the Z-Charger in her armor and charging up as did Incineroar as Xurkitree suddenly found itself in a wrestling ring. "Out of the fire and ashes come the villainous champion of flames." Indigo began as Incineroar ran at Xurkitree before jumping onto a turn buckle. "As it warms up the crowd, it finishes off its evil rival." she said as Incineroar jumped into the air. "Malicious….MOONSAULT!" she shouted as Incineroar crashed into Xurkitree with a full powered attack before it dusted itself off.

"Now! Use the beast ball!" Looker said as Indigo did so, catching Xurkitree with ease.

Back at Hauoli city…

They saw Pheromosa trying a Pokepuff and grinning a bit.

"Youre right. These are delicious." Pheromosa said.

"Nice job, Indigo. Xurkitree has been protected and now under your watch." Looker said.

"This thing actually is pretty cool." Indigo said. "And I caught Passimian to boot. Hmm, I wonder how we're gonna care for all these pokemon?"

"Well, the boys have been working on an application for ships that creates an endless space that fits inside, allowing pokemon to happily move in their own environments." Looker said. "I could see about getting one for you before you go."

"Thanks looker, that'd be great." Indigo said.

"Good. Now enjoy the rest of the day. You earned it." Looker said. 


	16. Attack on Team Skull and Nanu

After passing the Trial, Twilight arrived to see her friends battling off with Plumeria and her Salazzle in front of Acerola's house.

"Why can't you guys just go?" Plumeria groaned in annoyance. "Salazzle!"

Salazzle hissed as she moved at the group only for them to dodge it once again.

"We aren't leaving till you give back the pokemon you stole. As well as our friends." Yumi said.

"Well, if that's the case. Salazzle, use Poison Gas!" Plumeria said as Salazzle breathed out poison to cover their tracks. When it cleared, the two of them were gone.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Team Skull came and took a pokemon from one of the kids inside. Acerola is furious about it." Lucy said.

"Well, theres only one way to solve this problem, right?" Twilight said.

"An all out raid on their base town." Natsu said.

"That would be Po town, right here." R-Dex said showing a town further north. "But the only way to get there is through the ocean which is being blocked by jagged rocks. You can't get through even with Lapras."

"Isnt there a ride pokemon that could cut throught those bluffs?" Hope asked.

"Sharpedo Jet. And I can sense someone who has it nearby." R-dex said pointing to a man with black hair and a yellow scarf.

"Hey!" Twilight said.

The man turned to look at her before smiling. "Another of these Island Challengers. Well, here's a little gift." he said registering Sharpedo. "Farewell." he said walking off.

"Wait, that guy kinda looked familiar. Wait, oh gosh! That was him!" Lemon said. "That was Grimsly of the Unova Elite Four."

"How are you a Unova expert?" Sunny asked.

"Volt is, not me. We talked about the Elite Four there before he left." Lemon said.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Twilight said calling Sharpedo as she rode on its back, it plowing right through the rocks with its strength. "Yes. I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she shouted.

"Should we go after her, or let her take the whole entire town, you think?" Hope asked before seeing that the other group was using another road.

"Hey, turns out there was a dry road to the other side!" Usopp shouted.

"Ugh. I'm coming." Hope said as something followed the heroes from the bushes, slowly following them.

As Twilight made it past a pokemon center, she saw a foggy meadow. "Okay, through this and I'll be there to Po Town." Twilight said as she walked through the fog. As she did, she felt something stand on her nose. She looked to see a bug like creature with two legs and arms. "Uh...hello?"

"Bzzt! Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokemon and the evolved form of Cutiefly. It rolls up pollen into puffs. It makes many different varieties, some used as food and others used in battle." R-dex said.

"Well, aren't you a dainty little thing?" Twilight said slowly grabbing a Pokeball as she tapped it, sending it inside as the ball then warped. "And a wonderful new addition to my team."

As she made it out of the meadow with the others following, she saw an old town up ahead that seemed deserted. "Wow. What a dump."

"Hey, that's my town you're ragging on." said a depressed voice as she saw a man sitting in a chair in front of a police station. "So, you really wanna do something stupid like chasing out Team Skull?"

"Yes! They stole a pokemon and two of my friends and I need to get them back." Twilight said.

"In that case, do us both a solid and chase them out of my old town." he said walking away. "And FYI, my name is Nanu." he said walking off.

Twilight and the others arrived in town. It was a wreck with graffiti, trashed buildings and Team Skull grunts all over it.

"Honestly, this was I would have expected from punks like them." Soul said.

"Twilight, you go to Guzma. We'll handle the grunts and cover you." Sunset said.

"No we won't." Hope said.

"Sunset, Guzma took our friends. This isn't backing up or going in. We're going to teach these thieves a lesson." Jexi said as they charged at the grunts.

Fighting broke out all over the town as grunts were being beat on left and right with Ulrich using a sword near one of their necks. "Where's Guzma?"

"Gah! He's in the Shady House! The big one at the end of the town! Don't hurt me!" the grunt said.

"Guzma's in the house at the end of the street!" Ulrich shouted.

"Lets get him!" Yumi said as they charged.

"Man, theyre fired up." Hope said. "And I've barely known Madoka."

"Aelita's the Lyoko Warriors bestie and one of the founding heroes." Zephyr said. "Why wouldnt everyone on Jexis team want her back?"

"It not cause she's a hero. She's one of our best friends. And no one goes around stealing friends unless they're prepared to lose something for it." Jexi said.

Twilight ran into the house as she plowed through the grunts all over the place before she worked her way into the top floor where she saw Guzma sitting in a throne.

"Well, this is a fine hello. Is It normal for someone to break into someone else's house where you're from?" Guzma asked grinning.

The heroes were ready to gang up on Guzma before Hope stopped them.

"Okay, before we get to the part where you want to bash his face in, can we at least try to make Sense of why they wanted either Aelita or Madoka first?" Hope asked.

"Easy. We didn't need them. Those chicks were bait for the real catch." Guzma said.

"Bait? For who?" Jexi asked.

"The robot lady. Serenade, I think her name is." Guzma said.

"Serenade? Why would she have any impor…" Hope said before realizing. "Unless…"

"Go on, say it." Guzma said.

"Guys, we've got it all wrong. The universal core… she stole it from the Exploration Society! She was in possession of it the whole time!" Hope said.

"That explains it. When she warned me the first time, I did feel a sort of power coming from her body. Something that breaths life." Usagi said.

"Yeah. We figured that out ages ago with help. So we decided to play to her emotions." Guzma said holding a small paper.

"What is that?" Odd asked.

"Serenade's Directives. One, protect the Universal Core. Two, Protect the heroes and the keys from danger. And my favorite is number three, protect the daughter of my creator, Aelita Schaffer." Guzma said.

"Franz Hopper…." Hope said. "So Serenade will be on her way any minute, and when she does show up.

"Shes goin to the scrap heap and the Universal Core's ours. But you made a mistake. The two girls ain't here. They're somewhere else. And thanks to some tracking tech, the robots already on the world and heading right for them and into a trap." Guzma said.

"Okay, so we beat you and force you to tell us who has them. Simple." Jexi said.

"Really? And after you left our other target all alone. The girl with that weird cloud?" Guzma asked.

"Lillie…" Twilight said before she ran out.

"Come on!" Hope said.

Twilight ran out of the town.

"Lillie, don't worry! I'll save you!" she thought.

She ran back to the Aether House and found it ransacked.

"What...where's…" Twilight asked.

"Those Skull guys...they came in and took Lillie." Acerola said.

"No...I was too late." Twilight said before turning to see Gladion behind her.

"You just let them take her." he said gripping his fists.

"No i didnt. And how do you care about her in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"Shut up!" he shouted scaring her. "Null!" he shouted calling Null out as it ran at Twilight.

"Decidueye!" Twilight shouted as Decidueye pinned Null down to a wall. "Gladion, a fight like this is pointless!"

Gladion growled before he started to calm down. "Your right. Fighting you won't solve a thing. Those hero guys of yours, they should be following you soon, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Twilight asked.

"Youre taking a ferry with me to Aether Paradise. That's where they took Lillie and Cosmog." Gladion said.

"And Aelita and Madoka." Twilight said. "So the Aether Foundation… they were the ones behind everything!"

"You just shut up. You don't get the right to make conclusions right that." Gladion said.

They both walked through the wilds as they waited at the ferry. "Your friends are late."

"Don't worry. They'll come." Twilight said.

"Leaving already?" asked a voice as Nanu approached her.

"The cop? Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Easy. I'm Ula Ula Island's Kahuna." Nanu said.

"What?" Gladion said.

"Right under my very nose…" Twilight said. "So you want me to battle you now?"

"Yeah. Figured if someone actually had the guts to go to Team Skulls base and demand those pokemon back, I figured that you could have a battle with me. So, whats it gonna be?" Nanu said.

"I'm in a hurry right now.." Twilighr said before smiling. "But sure. I got time. Lets go!"

"Perfect. Go, Sableye!" he said calling it out.

"Bzzt! Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. It's a fiend for gemstones, so it stalks Carbink. Unfortunately, Gabite almost always grabs them first." R-dex said.

"Just so you know, I specialize in Dark Type Pokemon." Nanu said.

"So that means you'll have the Dark Type Z-Crystal." Twilight said. "Alright. Lets go, Ribombee!" she shouted calling it out. "Good thing I switched out before I got here."

"Smart. Using a Bug and Fairy Type as an advantage. Sableye, use Power Gem." Nanu said as Sableye fired.

"Ribombee, dodge it!" she shouted as Ribombee gracefully dodged. "Now use Moon Blast!"

A full moon appeared behind Ribombee and some pink projectile appeared in its mouth, it fired at Sableye taking it out.

"Return. Go, Krokorok." Nanu said.

"Bzzt! Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon and the Evolved form of Sandile. They move in groups of a few individuals. A female is often the leader of the group, and the males will gather food." R-dex said.

"Now its Ground and Dark." Twilight said. "But I think Fairy Moves can still damage it all the same. Use Fairy Wind!"

WInd gusted from Ribombees wings.

"Not good, that moves not gonna be strong enough." Twilight said. "Wait, it has a move only it knows. Ribombee, use Pollen Puff!"

Ribombee gathered pollen in its hands to make a large ball. It tossed it at Krokorok, making it explode taking it out in one hit.

"Nice moves, kid." Nanu said. "But, I got one left. Go, Persian!" Nanu said calling out a black cat with a round face.

"Bzzt! Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon and the Evolved Form of Meowth. Its round face and smooth coat—softer than the most high-class velvet—have made this a very popular Pokémon in Alola." R-dex said.

"So that's a Persian that was raised in Alola." Twilight said.

"Yeah. These things make better dark types than normal type pokemon. So, let's get this over and stuff." Nanu said touching his Z ring as he made a crouching position. "Black Hole Eclipse!"

Persian gathered darkness as it launched a ball of it above them, sucking everything up including Ribombee before it collapsed. After the attack, Ribombee was holding onto a thin thread as it hurt to fly.

"Ribombee, we need to stay strong. Don't faint on me yet." Twilight said.

Ribombee gathered some pollen and floated a ball to her. When it opened, out of it came a light green crystal with a bug symbol inside it.

"Buginium Z?" Nanu said.

"Dont know how, but I know what im gonna do, and you know whats coming…!" Twilight said activating it and performing the routine as she moved one arm down then up and bending at her. "Let's do this! Savage Spin Out!"

Ribombee spit out silk from its mouth as it tangled Persian in a large ball of it as she swung it round and round beating it on the ground before one final beat down. Persian lied there defeated as Nanu just cracked a smile.

"You did it, little friend." Twilight said as she held a finger and Ribombee high fived it. Nanu then approached Twilight.

"You weren't bad kid. You got skills, I'll give you that." Nanu said holding a black crystal. "This is Darknium Z. It uses the Dark Z move Blackhole Eclipse. It is also proof of passing your third Grand Trial." he said dropping it into her hands as he did the crouching thing earlier. "Later." he said walking off passing the heroes and Hau on the way.

"Twilight, who was that guy?" Sunset asked as twilight held up the Darknium Z.

"I'll give you one guess." Twilight giggled. "Hau?"

"I heard, what happened to Lillie. I came...to help." he said.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way. We're going...to Aether Paradise." Gladion said. 


	17. Beast Hunt 4: Kartana and Celesteela

Indigo ran to the docs of Ula Ula island only to see the groups already leaving for the paradise.

"Oh, come on! They left without me!" Indigo said. "Well, probably for the best."

"Certainly is lass. After all, you still have a job." said a sailor who then shed his disguise to reveal Looker.

"Seriously, do you have to disguise yourself on every occasion we meet?" Indigo asked.

"I'm with the International Police. Its sort of my thing. Anyway, word is we have 2 Ultra Beast sightings here on Ula Ula." Looker said.

"Well I'm here anyway, good timing." Indigo said. "Whos first?"

"The beasts are Kartana and Celesteela. Kartana was the one who went with the ridiculous code name Origami for a while." Looker said.

Indigo gasped.

"Nagito, you have blessed me!" Indigo said.

"FOr what reason?" Looker said.

"Kartana can turn any one or anything into Paper, right?" Indio said. "We ran into her before, and Soursweet, a friend of mine… she was one of its victms."

"All the more reason to capture it. That way, it can change your freind back to normal. But I think if you can defeat it, all those affected can return to normal." Looker said.

"WHere can i find it?" Indigo said.

"Both Ultra Beasts were sighted in Malie Gardens." Looker said.

"On my way." Indigo said Paging for Tauros Charge and riding to the gardens. "All right! Where are you?"

She soon saw something float down. A tiny paper like creature about as small as a doll.

"So youre Kartana? I;m not complaining about looks, they can be deceiving." Indigo said. "So, if I beat you, your effects will wear off for everyone, including a certain split personality girl i know?"

It shook its head yes as it rose its arms ready for battle.

"All I needed to know. Go, Turtonator! Drampa!" she shouted as a turtle dragon and a hairy faced long necked dragon came out.

"Check em out." Indigo said showing screens. "Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokemon. The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point. Its a fire and dragon type." she then switched screens. "Drampa, the Placid Pokemon. It has a compassionate personality, but if it is angered, it completely destroys its surroundings with its intense breath. A normal and dragon type."

(Cue-Killer Instinct S3 OST - The Dragon Spirit)

KArtana started by using Air Slash on Turtonator then X Scissor on Drampa, both of them taking the hits. Turtonator sheilded with his back though, causing a back draft exposion that damaged Karatna, hurting it a lot.

"Hah! Dont like getting set on fire, do you?" Indigo said. "Here, lemme help with that. Turtonator, use Flamethrower!" she said as Turtonator hit it dead on. "Hmm." Indigo said scanning Kartana. "Its a Grass and Steel type? Wow. I could have just used Turtonator and still won." Indigo said calling back both dragons before using the Beast Ball to catch Kartana. "Hopefully, Soursweet should be back to a nice fleshy form now."

Meanwhile on the Ferry…

Paper Soursweet cringed.

"I...feel funny." she said as her form stretched and twisted before puffing up until a loud pop as she landed back to her normal third dimensional self.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"THAT...was unpleasantly delightful." Soursweet said. "I guess the beast must have been defeated by some wild pokemon."

Back with Indigo…

(Shift-Killer Instinct S2 OST - Polemos)

Another Ultra Wormhole started to develop. It was forced open by a pair of large steel beam arms as a wide as a large bazooka. Floating out was a large steel creature with no eyes but a small mouth.

"They said the first time you appeared here, you burned down a whole forest by expelling a gas from your arms. I dunno if thats either cool, or dangerous." Indigo said.

"I prefer to think of it as a normal thing for me." Celesteela said surprising her.

"WHoa! So Pheromosa wasnt the only one who picked up our language." Indigo said.

"Who do you think taught me it?" Celesteela said.

"In that case, we dont need to fight. I'm on the verge of uncovering who's really responsible for bringing you all here. All evidence points to Aether so far." Indigo said.

"You're talking about the devil woman?" it asked.

"If you mean Lusamine, yes. I dont work for her. Does this look like regulation Aether Foundation clothes? White and gold is so not my style." Indigo said.

"I suppose not. So, you've been dealing with the Ultra Beasts affected by the Nihilego's poisons." Celesteela asked.

"So their behavior wasnt on instinct?" Indigo asked.

"They went wild cause the Nihilego that keeps warping in and out of this world is poisoning their minds. I wasn't affected and neither was Kartana due to our Steel type traits." Celesteela said.

"Right, because Poison types can't hurt steel types. They're immune." Indigo said.

"Yes. But that won't stop the devil woman from using poor Cosmog." Celesteela said.

"Cosmog? Ah! That thing Lillie's always carryin around in that duffel! Calls it...Nebby, i think." Indigo said.

"Yes. You see, like us, Cosmog is also an Ultra Beast, but a special power. It can open Ultra Wormholes. She plans on using it to open them all over. I'm afraid your world will be overrun when that happens." Celesteela said.

"Well, its not gonna happen. My friends and I are already goin to Aether Paradise. If anyone can stop Lusamine, they can." Indigo said.

"For your sake and this worlds, I hope you're right. Honestly, this world isn't too bad. I actually like it here." Celesteela said.

"If you want, you and the other Ultra beasts can come with us after Twi completes her exam and observe more of this world as official Pokemon members. The first ever." Indigo said.

"I'll have to take you up on that." Celesteela said as it tapped the beast ball and went inside before a ding went off.

Indigo popped out Celesteela as Looker arrived.

"RIght, so before i can take the the fight to Lusamine, thers still one more beast I gotta take in." Indigo said.

"Yes. Guzzlord, that giant of a glutton." Looker said. "No sightings have been reported yet, but I'll keep you posted."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna prep for the final boss of Lusamine. No doubt shes crazy." Indigo said. She then looked to the water. "Get Lille and Nebby back guys, and Aelita and Madoka too. Dont worry, I'll come running after I get Guzzlord, just hold on a little longer." 


	18. Attack on the Aether Foundation

The boat slowly approached the large building known as Aether Paradise.

"If I know them, they have Cosmog and Lillie down in the labs. We can't waste time. " Gladion said.

"Lets trash this place!" Natsu said as they charged in and bashed their way through the Paradise.

Aether guards were already on them as they began calling out pokemon one by one. As most of them battled above ground, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Sunset, Rarity and Fluttershy made their way to the lower labs with Gladion.

"There are two labs here. They have to be in one of them." Gladion said.

The split up as Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie took the end lab as Sunset, Rarity and Fluttershy took the one near the entrance.

Sunset looked through the documents. "Hmm. Wait, is this true?" Sunset said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Notes on artificially created pokemon called beast killers." SUnset said.

"Beast Killers?" Rarity asked.

"Pokemon that were made to combat Ultra Beasts, but they were proven too wild to control so they were put on ice. They used to be called Type: Full but it was then changed to Type….Null." SUnset said.

"The same pokemon you have." Rarity said.

"Its true. 2 years ago, I used to live on paradise. But I found out something awful. So, I took one of the Nulls and ran." Gladion said.

"I see." Sunset said.

"She's not in this lab." Gladion said.

In the other, Twilight looked over notes on Cosmog.

"Looks like it isn't a theory. Cosmog really is an Ultra Beast that can create portals into somewhere called Ultra Space." Twilight said. "But three months ago, it was taken by a young girl and they suddenly vanished. The girl has to be Lillie."

"Wed better move on outta here." Applejack said as they reconvened.

"Lillie and Cosmog wasn't in either room." Rarity said.

"I don't get it. I thought for sure she'd...wait. There is a place I haven't thought of. Lusamine's estate, on top of Aether Paradise." Gladion said.

"Let's get going." Sunset said before they were stopped by Faba, who stood on the elevator.

"Going somewhere? Trying to stop our presidents grand plan?" Faba asked.

"Faba. Get out of the way." Gladion said.

"I don't intend to do such a thing." he said grinning. "Go, Hypno!" he shouted.

"Bzzt! Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokemon. While it is an extremely dangerous Pokémon, people who are in need of a good, sound sleep call it their savior." R-dex said.

"I don't plan to let a single one of you near the president." Faba said. "Use Hypnosis."

Hypno began swinging its pendulum at the seven before it. Everyone started to become affected, save for sunset.

"What? How…?" faba asked.

"When you have a magic power that lets you read minds, you find yourself trained to withstand psychic entry to your own." Sunset said. "I think ive held back my freinds long enough."

"Friends?" Faba said as Sunset held a medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset shouted.

Summoning...Charming!

Alarming!

Boom boom!

Walla walla!

Dance dance!

Charming!

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan said appearing.

"What sort of creature is this? Such a horrible looking thing." Faba said.

"Rude! I'm a cool and classy cat!" Jibanyan said.

"I'm not worried. After all, I have an ace in the hole." Faba said pulling out a dark pink gem. "Psychium Z."

"That soesnt seem good." Sunset said.

"Even yokai cant handle Z moves." Faba said doing a routine as he pressed a finger on his temple and held out a hand. "Here it comes! Shattered Psyche!"

Hypno held a hand at Jibanyan as he floated in mid air as Hypno began bashing the cat against the walls before a hard toss into the rear wall.

"Hah! Theres no way even an undead spirit could survive that…!" Faba said as jibanyan came out not even fazed. "What?! Impossible!"

"Call those hits? You have no idea how many cars and trucks I fought. You're just using mind stuff. I'm more well built against that. That's why you're about to learn heck!" Jibanyan said charging at them. "Paws of Fury!"

Paws went flying as they hit Hypno and Faba repeatedly until both were unconscious and lying against the wall.

"Nice work." Sunset said as she grabbed the Z crystal as well as Faba's id. "This I could use."

After the others recovered, they used the Id card to gain access into the top floor. But as soon as they got their, they saw Team Skull grunts and Guzma blocking the path.

"Goin someplace?" Guzma said chuckling.

"Guzma?" Gladion said.

"Gladion, you really let me down man. I thought you had potential, especially considering you had the guts to steal that pokemon from your own mother man." Guzma said.

"Shut up! Where's my sister? Where's Lillie?" Gladion asked.

"Spending some time with mommy dearest along with the pink hairs and the lady bot." Guzma said.

"Mother?" Sunset asked.

'Yes. Me and Lillie...we're children of Lusamine. She's our mother." Gladion said.

"Shock!" Jibanyan said.

"We deserve an explanation, ruffian. You dont seem like the type to use the core." Rarity said.

"Yeah, youre right. It aint my part to use it. Its all Lusamine. I even gave her the key I found to match the one she has." Guzma said. "And since you guys probably have some of them and we got two, that makes a complete set of seven right?"

The girls looked uneasy.

"From that reaction, I can tell I'm right. Yeah, looks like this fricken universe is close to a new management order." Guzma said.

"Whats your game? What does lusamine want to do with the core?"

"Easy. Create her own perfect universe, even if it means erasing a few worlds in the process." Guzma said.

"Thats in sane! You have any idea what might happen if that goes off?" Sunset said.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is I get to share in the bounty as the strongest guy in the new universe." Guzma said.

"Hope said if the universe gets reset, so do all our stories." Twilight said. "And it will be true. SO im not gonna let you or Lusamine do it!"

(Cue-Pokemon - Guzma's Battle Theme "Epic Metal")

"You wanna go? I'll take you on, little girl. Golisopod!" Guzma shouted getting out his main bug. "First Impression!"

Golisopod rushed at Twilight before Applejack took charge and stopped it.

"Huh? You stupid or somethin?" Guzma asked.

"Twilight, don't bother messin with this bad apple right now. You gotta stop Lusamine. We'll handle Guzma." Applejack said.

"Thanks." Twilight said running for the doors.

"Hey! We aint done yet!" Guzma said.

Sunset took another medal out. "Come on out! I beckon you...Lord Enma!" she shouted as the clouds above Aether Paradise darkened.

Ladies and Gentlemen….Enma Summon!

Enma!

Enma!

Wow, its really him, Enma!

Enma~, Enma~, Enma~!

"Wh… what the hell…?!" Guzma said as Enma appeared in front of Golisopod.

"King Enma!" Enma said appearing.

'I dont believe it! Yokai aint just a scary bed time story?!" Guzma said in shock at what he saw.

"Yo, bacon head. Nice job not wasting time to summon me." Enma said.

"Try not to blast us all away while you take out Golisopod." Sunset said.

"I've been watching you guys. This guy needs a lesson on what the strong really are." Enma said summoning fireballs in the air as it hit Golisopod as well as the Team Skull members, taking them down in a flash.

"No way… is this… really what the strongest is?" Guzma said. "Then I guess I'm the coward!" he said calling Golisopod back before going into the house.

As Twilight entered a few minutes earlier, she was surprised to see Serenade on the ground with her chest compartment opened right up. "Serenade!"

"I...apologize. I have...failed my mission. The core...she has the core." Serenade said weakly.

"I'll get ti back. And this time… its personal." Twilight said.

Twilight took an elevator up to a large white room where she saw Lillie near the entrance.

"Twilight. Please help." Lillie said as Twilight looked in horror to see some pokemon frozen in ice and something in a box as well as Lusamine holding a sphere with five locks on it.

"Ah. Miss Sparkle. I see my perfect collection has you speechless." Lusamine said.

"You, is this your idea of protecting pokemon?" Twilight asked.

"This way, their beauty can be perfectly preserved forever more." Lusamine said. "And I see you've noticed my latest gain. My wonderful Universal Core. I've already unlocked two of the locks."

"Youre out of luck. I dont have the keys." Twilight said.

"But your friends do, don't they?" Lusamine asked her.

"They wouldnt be swayed to give them to you, and even if we did, they wouldnt go to you. Theyre real picky about their owners." Twilight said.

"Afraid thats not true. Any of those keys that come in close contact with the core are automatically drawn to its locks." Lusamine said.

"So then…" Twilight said. "Oh no…"

Up above...Hope felt his bag moving. All of the sudden, three of the keys he had worked hard to collect whooshed out and down below his feet.

Lusamine smiled as the three keys rushed towards the locks and unlocked them. "Strange. I thought you would have five." Lusamine said.

"Indigo and Rainbow must be too far away for the core to take affect. That's a good thing." Twilight thought.

"No matter. Getting my precious beasts here will be reward enough." Lusamine said.

Twilight could here Cosmog's whimpers from inside of the box.

"Nebby!" Lillie said.

"Lusamine, you can't do this! What about you kids?" Twilight asked.

"Kids? Those two stopped being children of mine when they stole from me." Lusamine said. "All I care about are my precious beasts. I don't care about any of the rest of you!"

Twilight envoked her keyblade and called out all her pokemon.

"I wont let you reset this universe. I will stop you." she said.

"Too late!" Lusamine said as a large flash came from the box Cosmog was in. Twilight looked on screen as Ultra Wormholes were opening all over, even one opened inside the room as a Nihilego came out.

"Welcome my wonderful beast." Lusamine said.

"Nice, you finally got it here." Guzma said walking in.

"Yes. After so long, beasts will now inherit this world!" Lusamine said.

"Twilight!" Gladion said. "Stop the president! If you dont, all of those worlds will be flooded with beasts!"

"Right! Decidueye!" Twilight shouted.

"Bewear!" Lusamine said calling out a large bear.

"Thats the same bear you showed indigo." Twilight said.

"Yeah." R-dex said.

"Use Brutal Swing!" Lusamine said as Bewear dealt a powerful attack to Decidueye.

"Take this!" Twilight said aiming her keyblade.

"What? You're going to fight too?" Hau asked. "Theres no way that key thing can shoot anyth…"

"Thunder!" she shouted hitting Bewear with electricity.

"Whoa!" Hau said.

"It doesn't matter what you do. My beasts will...what is this?" she said looking at the screen as a Buzzwole and Pheromosa were being beaten as they battled with Tapu Koko on Melemele Island.

"Tapu Koko!" Hau said. "Of course the island guardian's wouldn't sit back and watch!"

"Insolent guardians." Lusamine growled before looking at Nihilego. "Guzma, we're leaving!"

Guzma grinned as he grabbed the beast balls and joined her as they along with all the other Ultra Beasts warped instantly.

"Mom!" Lillie shouted.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"She...went into Ultra Space. She took that core with her." Gladion said.

"I have to follow her." Twilight said.

"You can't. The holes closed now. Its impossible." Gladion said.

"I don't care how bad my mother was, we still need to save her!" Lillie said.

"Hmm." Gladion thought. "There might be a way. The Altar of the Sunne and Moone." Gladion said.

"You mean were gonna call on…?" Twilight began.

"The Legendary Pokemon. The Beast that devours the sun, Solgaleo and the beast that covers the moon, Lunala." Gladion said.

"I see. Then there's no time to waste." Twilight said.

"The Altar is on Poni Island. You can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Gladion said.

"WHen we do, we need to be ready." Twilight said. 


	19. Final Hunt: Guzzlord

Indigo noticed the thousands of Wormholes opening all over the region.

"Damn it. What are they doing over there, having a picnic? They shouldve stopped this by now." Indigo said.

"I believe they have." Celesteela said pointing up. As soon as the wormholes appeared, they sealed themselves shut. "All of the wormholes closed."

"But its still not over." said a hiker revealing himself to be looker. "I just got word from our inside sources in Aether. Lusamine has the Universal Core, and she's retreated into Ultra Space with five of the seals to it already unlocked."

"Damn it. We worked hard to keep those keys away from it." Indigo said.

"There's more. The last Ultra Beast has been sighted." Looker said.

"Guzzlord. It is on. Where is he?" Indigo asked.

"On Poni Island inside the Resolution Cave deep inside of the islands wilderness. After its capture, your job is complete." Looker said.

"I can join the others and take the fight to Lusamine." Indigo said.

She took a small boat as she floated over to Poni Island. "Wait, where are all the big towns and stuff?" she asked.

"Poni Island doesn't have them. There's only a small village of sea faring folk on the coast. The rest of the island is mostly wilderness." Looker said.

"Right. Better get to Resolution Cave." Indigo said.

"Before you go, heres something to help you navigate it. A new ride." Looker said updating her armor pager. "Machamp Push. There are huge boulders all over the island. You'll need this muscle to push them out of the way." Looker said.

"Thanks, looker." Indigo said.

She traveled via Tauros to resolution cave, Using Machamp to clear the way. Deep inside the caves, she found Guzzlord in his large and powerful glory, devouring boulders whole before taking notice of Indigo.

"Hey there, big guy." Indigo said. "Still havent gotten the taste of Doping Corn Serum out of your mouth?"

It just raised an eyebrow before it roared right at Indigo.

(Cue-God Eater 2 Rage Burst OST - F.A.T.E. -intense Remix-)

"I can tell were both gonna enjoy this." Indigo said. "Come on!"

Guzzlord roared as it charged at her.

"Let's go, Crabominable!" Indigo said calling out a large hairy crab with large pincers. It clashed with Guzzlord and broke its charge as they both struggled.

"Surprised? This is the evoved form of Crabrawler. The Woolly Crab Pokemon, Crabominable! It aimed for the top but got lost and ended up on a snowy mountain. Being forced to endure the cold, this Pokémon evolved and grew fur." Indigo said. "A fighting and ice type."

Guzzlord realized why Indigo chose this pokemon.

"Youre a dark AND dragon type. Which means ice types can chew you up. Now, use Ice Punch!" Indigo said.

Crabdomiable slammed one of its claws infused with ice into Guzzlords gaping maw, freezing its mouth solid before it easily broke free a few seconds later.

"Not done yet! Use Ice Hammer!" Indigo said as Crabominable spun and spun until it whacked Guzzlord with its frozen fist.

"Time for the grand freezing finale." Indigo said tossing up a white Z-crystal and inderting it. "Icenium Z, do your thing!"

Activating the Icenium, indigo performed the routine conisting of moving her arms as if they were swords before pointing out. "Subzero Slammer!" she shouted.

Crabominable rose on an ice pillar as it froze Guzzlord in ice before it grew and shattered, damaging it greatly.

"Youre mine!" Indigo said tossing her final beast ball and sucking in Guzzlord, signaling its full capture with a ding. "I did it. After so long, I caught all the Ultra Beasts." Indigo said collapsing as she took a deep breath.

"Here. Eat this." a voice said as Indigo took it and ate it.

"An Oran Berry. Thanks." Indigo said seeing a short little girl before her. "Who are you?"

"Well, city girl. My name is Hapu. And recently, I was just named the new Kahuna by Tapu Fini in this time of crisis." she said.

"You always show up to give people a hand, twilight included. I bet shel'l be surprised when she faces you after just seeing you as a traveler." Indigo said.

"She'll be facing me soon. Her friends are docking soon. And I won't even let her near the altar until she proves herself ready by battling me. But, there's something I need from you city girl." Hapu said.

"You healed me just now. I'll do anything." Indigo said.

"There's an island off the coast called Exeggutor Island. There's a flute there called the Sun Flute. I want you to get it and wait for them at the Altar of the Sunne and Moone." Hapu said.

"You can count on me." Indigo said.

Indigo sailed to a small island off the coast where she saw a flute with a sun symbol on it. But in the way as an Alolan Exeggutor.

"I don't care how hurt I get. I'm gonna make it to the altar so we can go summon us up a legendary pokemon." Indigo said running. "Go!" she shouted.


	20. Altar of the Sunne and Moone

On a large ship, the group sailed towards the wild island known only as Poni Island. Lillie was worried as she had changed her look and held onto a flute and carried a small back on her back.

(flashback)

Lillie was looking as Cosmog, who had changed after what happened. It now was smaller with yellow claw like things on its body as it floated there.

"Nebby. I will fix you and save mother." Lillie said.

"You're dead set on it?" asked Gladion.

"Yes." Lillie said.

"I could care less about that woman. So I'm not going. So, have this." Gladion said giving her a flute with a moon symbol. "The Moon Flute. You'll need it to help summon the Legendary Pokemon."

(End Flashback)

"Nebby, I will save you and mother." Lillie said.

Upon docking, they group was walking inland before Plumeria stood in their way.

"Youre not gonna let us go easy, huh?" Hope said.

Plumeria walked up to Hope and slugged him in the face before walking to Twilight. Twilight was expecting a punch before seeing Plumeria handing her a purple crystal. "You better save the boss or I'm gonna regret giving you this."

"Ow… why'd ya hit me? And is that crystal…?" Hope began.

"Poisonium Z. And the reason I hit you is simple. I don't like your face." Plumeria said.

"So sad/" Hope said. "But that Posoinium Z will let her use Acid Downpour."

"But Twilight doesnt have any Poison types." Sunset said.

"Wrong." Plumeria said handing Twilight a pokeball. "Inside is a newborn female Salandit. Consider it a gift." she said walking off.

"Plumeria…" Twilight said. "I'll say thanks when this is done."

"Don't bother. I'm actually considering doing that Island Challenge junk you keep blathering about." Plumeria said. "See ya never." she said walking off.

"Plumeria…" Twilight said.

They continued onward before seeing Hapu standing underneath a large dead tree. "Been waitin city girl." Hapu said.

"Hapu?" Twilight said.

"Yeah. But you can call me New Kahuna of Poni Island, Hapu." Hapu said.

"Wow!" Pinkie siad.

"Who would've thought Tapu Fini would choose me, huh? Makes sense. My grandpappy was Kahuna before passing away. But now, I'm here to challenge you to a battle Twilight." Hapu said.

"So, unless i want to go to the altar of the Sun and Moone with my friends…." Twiligt said summoning her keyblade and taking a pokeball out. "I have to beat you, right?"

Hapu walked out from the tree. "Whole worlds dependin on you guys. I cant let you up there, unless youre worthy. Besides, the route there's even tougher than what you're used to city girl. You think you're up for it?" Hapu asked.

Twilight brought out Deciduye as she went by his side, both nodding at each other in agreement.

"Of course." Twilight said putting her keyblade in a fighting position.

"Get rough and tough. Let's get er done, Dugtrio!" Hapu said calling out the Alolan Dugtrio.

"Shes starting out with that. If she gets up close, she'll get snagged by Dugtrios ablility, Tangled Hair." Jexi said.

"Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle!" Twilight shouted as Decidueye fired an arrow at Dugtrio.

"Keepin a distance. Sounds strategy little lady." Hapu said as with one hit, Twilight took down Dugtrio. "Return! Go, Gastrodon!"

"Bzzt! Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokemon and the evolved form of Shellos. A team of researchers is scouring the oceans of the world in search of a Gastrodon in a color never seen before." R-dex said.

"At least with Gastrodon, she doesn't have to worry about any traps." Applejack said.

"No traps, fellow country girl. Just straight up brawlin here." Hapu said.

" Decidueye, Use leaf Blade!" Twilight said as Decidueye finished it with a single hit.

"Return! Your turn now, Flygon!" Hapu said.

"Bzzt! Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon and the evolved form of Vibrava. The flapping of its wings sounds something like singing. Those lured by the sound are enveloped in a sandstorm, becoming Flygon's prey." R-dex said.

"Its a ground and dragon type. Time to switch." Twilight said. "You did good, Decidueye. Rest for now."

Decidueye nodded and returned as twilight selected her pokemon. "Go, Ribombee!" Twilight shouted calling it out.

"Nice choice!" Sunset said.

"Ribombee, use Fairy Wind!" Twilight said as a powerful wind hit Flygon hard. "Now use Moon Blast!" she added as Ribombee finished Flygon in a flash.

"Nice work, city girl. But you know, I think you know who's going next as the finisher on my team." Hapu said.

"Mudsdale." Twilight said calling Ribombee back. "I'll do it with my most greatest grass type, next to Decidueye of course."

Both of them took out their balls and threw them at the same time.

"Mudsdale!" Hapu shouted.

"Steenee!" Twilight shouted as both came out.

"Let's make this a fight to remember, city slicker." Hapu said. "Use Earthquake!"

Everyone braced themselves as Mudsdale pounded the ground with its front hooves so hard, the very earth itself shook.

Twilight and Steenee both tried to keep their balance as the quake continued, Stenee taking a little damage as they both knelt down.

"You okay, Steenee?" Twilight asked.

Steenee got up as it smiled with a hand up signalling it was okay.

"Strong girl. But I'm takin control now!" Hapu said touching her z ring and then jumped into the air and touched her fist to the ground. "Tectonic Rage!"

Mudsdale then burrowed deep underground before charging at Steenee. As soon as it did, smoke rose all over.

"Steenee!" Twilight said.

"And I guess that's it." Hapu said before it cleared. "What in tarnation?"

It revealed Steenee holding on for dear life as it rode on Mudsdale like a bucking broncho.

"Whoa! It just became a rodeo, people!" Gemini said.

"Someone get the popcorn!" Pinkie said as Yu was holding his phone out, blank faced as he recorded a video.

"I'm posting this." Yu said.

"Geez." Yosuke said.

"Nice work Steenee. Now let's wrap it up!" Twilight said as Steenee let go. "Now, use Leaf Storm!"

Steenee gathered a large mass of leaves in its hands before tossing it at Mudsdale, making a big boom as Mudsdale lied there defeated.

"Hehehe. Not bad city girl. I think I can proudly say this." Hapu said showing a brown crystal. "Groundium Z. Proof that you have passed the 4th grand trial."

"Right. Now its up the the Altar…" Hope said. "Wait, dont we need something?"

"The sun flute and the Moon Flute. Lille has the Moon flute, but the Sun flute is on Exeggutor Island. Yer friend with the armor and goggles went there, alone." Hapu said.

"Indigo." Twilight said.

"But I'm sure she'll be waitin at the altar.' Hapu said calming them as they walked past her. "Hmm. I wonder if I should have told them about the old trial site that leads them there."

As they passed the mountains, they saw wonderful sights and even finding two Z crystals. Flynium Z and Fairium Z. They soon came to a lone cave with trial gates in front of it.

"SHe shouldve told us about this." Hope said.

"Well, its the only way that leads to the altar so we have no choice." Twilight said.

As she walked through, they were soon approached by something. It was a small dragon with a heart shaped thing on its forehead.

"Bzzt! Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon. It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o lives." R-dex said.

"Should we battle it?" Alphonse asked.

"It doesnt look like its looking for a fight." Kazuichi said. "Aw, cute little…" he began before Jangmo-o bit down on his finger. "OW!"

"Soda!" Ruby said.

"I'm fine. Stupid little…!" Kazuichi said kicking it to the sky. He then turned around as something landed. "Ha. Had it coming. Though if it was evolved, it would b a lot har-der…." Kazuichi said as ebeyrone looked scared. "Its right begind me isnt it?"

"Uh..something bigger." Ruby said as they saw a larger dragon behind him.

"Bzzt! Hakamo-o, the Scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Jangmo-o. It leaps at its prey with a courageous shout. Its scaly punches tear its opponents to shreds." R-dex said.

"No way outta this one. Lets fight it!" Natsu said.

But before an attack could be launched, Hakamo-o ran away as if running from something.

"What was…" Jexi said before they saw a large dragon with dangling scales.

"Bzzt! Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon and the evolved form of Hakamo-o. When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic." R-dex said.

It roared as its aura flared to life.

"Its the totem pokemon of this old trail. It must think we were doing the trail and came to challenge us." Twilight said. "A good chance to try out a new z move. Its a dragon and fighting type so...Toucannon!" twiligt siad calling hime out. "I know, tis been awhile."

Kommo-o didn't feel threatened and charged.

""Let's end this with one shot!" Twilight said activating the Flynium Z. On instinct, she jumped into the air making a v shape. "Supersonic Skystrike!" she shouted as Toucannon took to the air before crashing into Kommo-o with speed, beating it in one shot.

"Yes!" Twilight said before a pillar rose, presenting Dragnium Z. "I did it. I got all 18 types!"

"Yeah. Now we can walk out and…" Kazuichi began before something fell from the sky and bit his head. It was the same Jangmo-o he kicked a bit ago. "Gah! Why does nature hate me?" he shouted as he ran.

"I got this." Twilight said scratching it under its chin as it let go and rubbed against Twilight with love. "Working with pokemon, I've learned a few things."

"Thanks." Kazuichi said.

They ascended to the altar.

"You dont hink Indigo could be waiting for us rigth?" Sunset asked.

"She couldnt have been busy. I doubt she could…" Sunny said as they reached the top.

Indigo was standing in the center of the altar with a single finger raised to the sky. Next to her were the Ultra beasts.

Nihilego was floating closer to her right. Buzzwole had his Arms crossed next to her left. Pheromosa was in her signature pose next to Nihilego, Xurkitree was next to Buzzwole with his arms out, Kartana floated there with its arms out, Celesteela aimed its arms like she was firing at something, and Guzzlord was in a ferocious pose behind them all.

"You kept me waiting, guys." Indigo said.

"That pose...isnt that Jonathan's?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Its pretty cool." Indigo said. "I also got a gift." She said holding the Sun Flute in her hands.

"You caught all the Ultra Beats...and got the Sun Flute from Exeggutor Island all on your own?" Twilight asked.

"Yep! I even caught an actual Exeggutor while I was there. He's pretty tame." Indigo said.

"Okay. Now we take positions on the altar. Indigo, you know how to play the flute?" Lillie asked.

"Uh, no." Indigo said.

"Give it to me. I know how." Twilight said standing on the sun and Lillie on the moon. They began play the flutes as a mass of energy built up of the altar. As they played, the bag Lillie used to hold Cosmog began moving quickly before it broke free as it flew into the beam. It them absorbed the energy as it glowed. In a flash, in its place stood a large white lion with steel parts. It let out a loud roar making the sun shine brighter.

At the same time, the moon also appeared even though it was clear as day, it shined as Lunala flew down and landed. She let out a call as well, making it shine bright.

"Whoa…" Sunset said.

"Solgaleo and Lunala...together?" Lillie said.

"Amazing." Twilight said in amazement.

"So nebby needed that energy to evolve into Solgaleo." Lillie said. "Its previous form was an evolution too. It then evolved into Solgaleo."

"This is the first time I've heard of an evolving legendary." Robin said.

Solgaleo looked at Lillie and Twilight as it lowered its head as if saying to get on it.

"I think it wants you to get on so that it can blast a hole to ultra space." Sunset said.

Lunala also got ready as soon as Twilight and Lillie got on. Solgaleo charged forward and shattered a hole straight through the altar, which was an ultra wormhole. Lunala flew in after and kept it stable for the other heroes to follow. The next thing they all knew, they were in a black space with tons of crystals, the Ultra Beasts nodded. Knwing this was their world.

This was Ultra Space.

"This is our home all right. Ultra Space." Pheromosa said.

"So, you seven up for a little payback to Lusamine the devil woman?" Indigo said.

"Hehehe. Used to think that way too. Being tough and having people scared of you. I can happily say…" a voice said as they saw Guzma sitting on a branch. "You all are stupid."

"Guzma…" Twilight said.

"I tried to capture one of them beasts. But it took control of me and I couldn't control my body. That's the first time I actually felt real fear man. These things are dangerous." Guzma said.

"Thats not true at all." Indigo said. "I mean, they arent so bad once you get to know em."

"Example?" Guzma asked.

"Buzzwole here, he's strong and sticks up for me on training and battles. Hes good to have around." Indigo said. "Celestella didnt rampage because she was mindless, it's because she wanted to save people. She cares about her kin."

"Shes right. The Ultra Beasts can live in peace with all of us." Hope said. "Where's Lusamine?"

"She's up ahead. But I gotta tell ya...she's crazy..er." Guzma said.

Walking further, the group was Lusamine sitting on a rock with lots of Nihilego's swarming around her like a queen of some kind.

"Didnt expect us to make its this far, huh?" Hope gloated.

"Shouldn't gloat." Lusamine said as Indigo's keyblade turned back into a key and flew to the lock, unlocking it. "Now we're up to six."

"Terra's key blade is the only one left. But its out of reach. Youre out of luck, rainbow's still on our ships, sleeping soundly away from your reach." Riku said.

"Hmm. I don't care about remaking the universe anymore. I found my perfect place. This world is perfect for me. A place in eternal beauty." Lusamine said.

"It is really beautiful here…" Hope said. "But youre forgetting the beauty of something right in front of you. US humans. What we accomplish is more beautiful than any look."

"Oh?" Lusamine asked.

"If you look around, there is always people achieving things, their hopes and dreams. All the adventures we went on to get the keys, we all met some amazing feats." Hope said.

"We went to the world of Buddyfight, and saw a true bond between human and monster." Jexi said as Gao and Drum appeared in the sky.

"We fought against incredible odds in the bowels of a school with an insane teddy bear mascot as the principal." Titanica said as images of the 78th class survivors appeared in the sky.

"We went to another world and recovered those lost in despair, and fought for the future of a worlds survival." Pinkie said as images of the 77th class and the SKylanders appeared.

"We went to a camp and saved it from bein destroyed for a fancy mall and protectin nature." Applejack said as Gloriosa and Timber appeared in the sky.

"We experience five tales of Yo-kai glory, and proved that Humans and Yokai can live together with the help of Enma." Sunset said as Nate, Inaho, Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Enma and Nurarihyon appeared.

"We fought in a world where pokemon were used for war instead of being just pals." Lacy said as the generals appeared.

"We weren't to a blooming little town where magical girls were in abundance of full bloom." Nagito said as the Precure team appeared in the sky.

"We went to the past to battle against a vampire and his zombies to save the world alongside some of the most bizarre and amazing allies." Lucy said as Jonathan, Speedwagon and Zeppeli appeared in the sky.

"And recently, we went to a world of dreams where we brought the worlds out of slumber." Edward said as the citizens of those worlds appeared in the sky.

"SO you see, Lusamine…. True beauty is not with someone or a beast." Hope said. "Rather with the accomplishments you did that shine on after. Those go on to eternity. They'll never be forgotten or lose beauty. Things the way they are. They're…"

"Perfect." they all said.

"Hehehehehehahahaha!" Lusamine laughed before pulling out a beast ball. "You can't distract me like that. Its time!" she said tossing it as a Nihilego came out and landed on her, merging to create a large human Ultra Beast hybrid.

"That is gross!" Hiyoko said.

"It doesnt really look like we got to her!" Dan said as Ni-Lusamine grabbed the core and tore open a pathway.

"You think? WHere does that gateway go?" Hope said.

"I can sense dreams. It goes to… the dream world!" Riku said.

"No… shes going for Rainbow!" Sunset said.

"If I wake up your little friend, I can then enter your ship and get the last part of my perfect new world!" she said laughing. But before she could enter, the rift suddenly closed as Solgaleo stood between her and the rift.

"Solgaleo!" Sunset said.

"Nebby!" Lillie said.

"Will you stop calling him that already? Hes a Legendary Pokemon now!" Natsu said.

"I don't care! Nebby is Nebby!" Lillie said.

Solgaleo let out a ferocious roar at Lusamine, damaging her and the Ultra Beast. It returned to its ball as Lusamine fell to the ground.

"Now do you see it, Lusamine? What you missed all this time?" Hope asked.

"Hope, I know you like doing your speeches, but now is not the best time." Jexi said as several Nihilego were approaching.

"Oh boy…" Brook said.

"We're gonna die!" Happy shouted.

Solgaleo then gathered the group as well as Guzma and roared, they flashed a bit before they suddenly found themselves back at the altar with Lusamine unconscious.

"Is it over?" Hope asked.

"Yes, it is." Celesteela said.

Jexi then saw Lusamine with the core as he took it off her. "We'll need to keep this away from the ship for a while."

"Hey, got just the thing for that." Indigo said.

"If you're going to suggest relocking it, it won't work. Once the keys unlock it, the locks and keys turn to dust, lady." Guzma said.

"So what do we do? We cant just put it on the ship or Earthshaker will unlock it fully." Jexi said.

"Uh, Jexi? Would it be all right if we hid that on the island for now. We'll be back as soon as possible after we do." Anima said.

"Well, okay. But this is a big responsibility." Jexi said giving them the core as the twins walked off with it.

Solgaleo then roared as it approached Twilight and Lillie. "Oh. You wanna come with us. See, the thing is, I'm not a trainer Nebby. Twilight, I have something big to ask you. Can you...watch Nebby?" Lillie asked.

"Seriously? Watch a sun lion?" Twilight asked.

"You're a trainer, I'm not. I'm sure Nebby will be just as happy with you as he was with me. You two were fast friends to begin with, so whats the harm if he joins with you?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah Twi, the Ultra Beasts are comin with us too. Whos to say Solga… I-I mean, Nebby, cant come too?" Indigo asked.

Twilight then looked at Solgaleo before smiling. "I promise to care for you, Nebby." Twilight said tapping a ball as it went inside with a ding.

"Nebby, you better be good with Twilight. Don't run off and listen to her words!" Lillie said. She then began walking off before waving goodbye.

"Nice. You saved the world, but your island trial isn't over." a voice said as Twilight saw Nanu sitting on the steps.

"Right. I still have to do that, dont i?" Twilight said.

"Pokemon leagues all set, all you gotta do is challenge it and become champion." Nanu said. "Are you ready for your biggest trial yet?"

"Yes." Twilight said.

"Then I'll take you there. Mount Lanakila." Nanu said. 


	21. Alola Pokemon League

The group walked up a snowy mountain before catching sight on the Pokemon League, entering, they saw five paths, four of which lead to different doors. "The Pokemon League." Twilight said in awe.

Twilight entered the first room where she saw Hala waiting there.

"You have arrived challenger." Hala said. "I know you Twilight and you knew me. I am now Hala of the Elite 4!"

"Yeah. I'm ready for you!" Twilight said calling out Ribombee.

"Crabominable!" Hala shouted as the ball passed over the screen. It then showed Twilight battling against Olivia as her Mudbray went against Lycanroc.

"I';m ready for you this time, Twi." Olivia said.

"Oh, really?" Twilight said pushing her glasses up and then pushing her Z crystal. "Tectonic Rage!"

Mudbray went underground and then rammed into Lycanroc as the seen then shifted to Steenee fighting against a sand castle like creature called Palossand which was commanded by Acerola of the Elite 4.

"You dont scare me with your ghost types any more, Acerola." Twilight said.

"Oh come on. You're scared and you know it." Acerola chuckled before Palossand attacked Steenee.

"Steenee, return! Go, Mimikyu!" Twilight said as the scene shifted to Mimikyu battling against a Toucannon commanded by a former captain and a pro golfer named Kahili as she fought hard against Twilight.

"Its amazing to see how youve come this far. Youre a really strong trainer. Is it because you completed your R-Dex, or something else?" Kahiki said.

"It's the bond i have with pokemon. Something I learned to have from a friend of mine." Twilight said pushing her ghostium. "And were totally in synch! Never-Ending Nightmare!"

Mimikyu laughed creepily as it charged in.

It then showed Twilight ascending up the stairs as the others watched as Twilight was about to sit in an empty throne.

"If only it were that easy." said a voice as Kukui walked up. "Before you can even sit there, you need to face one more challenge. So, I'll be that challenge."

"It figures." Twilight said. "Youre a great trainer. And back at the Battle Royale…. You were Royal, werent you?"

"Huh? Me? Nah. Though I heard that guy is really amazing there." Kukui said.

"Bit all the same, in this exam, i knew you were gonna be my final test. I should thank you. You helped me see how bonds with pokemon are shared. And I took a different route to get here."

"Yep, i sure did." Kukui said. "So, whaddya say we make this a memorable battle and complete your exam?"

"I wouldnt have it any other way." Twilight said.

(Cue-Pokémon - XY Theme. Rock Music Cover Song by NateWantsToBattle feat. RichaadEB)

Kuki took off his glasses as he pulled out a ball. "Here we go! Lycanroc!" he shouted as a gray wolf creature came out.

"Lets go, Decidueye!" Twilight said as Deciduye came out.

"Use Accelerock!" Kukui said as Lycanroc charged at Decidueye at high speed and hit it.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Twilight said as Decidueye hit Lycanroc dead on, sending it flying.

"Return!" Kukui said. "Go, Magnezone!"

"I'll change too. Go, Dugtrio!" Twilight shouted as Dugtrio came out.

"Here it comes! Use Flash Cannon!" Kukui said as Magnezone fired.

"Dugtrio, dig!" Twilight said as Dugtrio dug underground before hitting Magnezone.

"Return!" Kukui said. "Go, Braviary!" he shouted.

"Flying for flying! Toucannon!" Twilight shouted.

"Use Brave Bird!" Kukui said.

"Beak Blast, go!" Twilight said.

Both attacks collided and cancelled, knocking out both birds.

"Return!" they both said.

"Go, Snorlax!" Kukui said.

"Youre up, Jangmo-o!" Twilight said.

"Isn't that the same thing that bit me in the caves earlier this week?" Kazuichi asked from the stands.

"Yep. Guess Twilight caught it." Hope said.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Kukui said as Snorlax jumped into the air.

"Jangmo-o, use Focus Blast!" Twilight said.

Jangmo-o focused energy in its mouth as it fired and hit Snorlax dead on, knocking it out before it even flattened the small dragon.

"Return!" Kukui said. "Go, Ninetales!"

A sleek, light blue Ninetales entered the battle.

"An evolved alolan Vulpix." Twilight said.

"Yep. Its an Ice and Fairy type." Kukui said.

"In that case…" Twilight said revealing a special ball. "Youre up, Nebby."

"Oh? I'm going up against Lillies freind?" Kukui asked.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated!" Twilight said. "Go, Solgaleo!" Twilight shouted as Solgaleo came out.

"Well I'll be. Cosmog grew up a lot." Kukui said.

"Wait till you see what he can do. As solgaleo, hes now a Steel and Psychic Type! So, use Sunsteel Strike!" Twilight said.

Solgaleo lit up brightly as it ran up into the air as it then charged at Ninetales, taking it out with ease.

"Return! Final play." Kukui said. "Go, Incineroar!"

"Decidueye, come on back!" Twilight said.

"A showdown betweeen final evolutions, this should be good." Hope said.

"Heh. Youre gonna use that to finish this, huh?" Kukui asked.

"Yep." Twilight said. "Kukui… thanks for a great battle, and this chance to see the Alola region." Twilight said.

"Final Phase!" They both said touching their z rings.

Decidueye's arrows took to the air with it as Incineroar's arena appeared as the two charged at one another.

"Sinister Arrow Raid!"

"Malicious Moonsault!"

The two moves collided as a massive explosion burst to the glass dome, shattering it completely as the dust cleared as both Decidueye and Incineroar were on their last legs, breathing heavily as they stood there.

"Wanna keep going?" Twilight akse.d

"This is now...a test of will." Kukui said.

The two pokemon stood there for what seemed like hours before Incineroar was the first to fall over backwards.

"And it looks like...I just lost." Kukui smiled.

Everyone cheered as Twilight was being lifted as Aqua approached her.

"That was a good job, Keyblade Master Twilight." Aqua said.

"Just Twilight works." she said as her pokemon gathered around her as a picture was taken.

That night, the group celebrated at Melemele Island all night long before entering the ship the next day.

"I can't believe. I'm actually Champion of the Alola Region." Twilight said.

"Yeah. It was awesome." Indigo said. "Being a trainers awesome too."

"Same here." Twilight said.

"Hmm." Jexi said thinking.

"What is it, bud?" Hope asked.

"Its about Anima and Evan. They've normally stayed in back for as long as we've known them. Yet they wanted to hide the core." Jexi said.

"I taught them to be heroes in their own way. This is what their destiny is, just like Mist showed me." Hope said.

"Another thing that bothers me. Anima said she wanted to take responsibility for it. She never takes responsibility. Even when that Halloween thing happened. Another thing, shouldn't they have come back by now?" Jexi asked.

"Your right. Something's wrong." Hope said.

"Gah!" Fluttershy screamed. "Rainbow Dash! She's gone and so's her keyblade!"

"No way. No one here had access except for….crap! They fooled us all!" Jexi said.

Meanwhile on the Aether Paradise, standing there was the mimic himself as Anima and Evan approached with Rainbow and the core.

"Ah. Wonderful. I knew you two wouldn't fail me. No fails from my little siblings." the mimic said.

"Sorry we took too long big brother." Anima said removing a contact to reveal two different colored eyes.

"Yeah. It was fun for a while fooling them, but we'd be back eventually." Evan said doing the same.

"Now then, the final key." the mimic said as the keyblade went into the lock and unloced the core fully. "Our goal has finally been achieved! We will now wait for it to charge for 2 hours. After which, our dream world will finally be realized!" 


	22. New Universe Order

"I cant believe this! Two of our closest friends turned out to be spies for that mimic. We've been played with right at the start!" Jexi said as they searched all over the region.

"Wait, jexi!" Hope said. "I think I know where they went. Wheres the last place the core was before they had it?"

"The Aether Paradise." Jexi said as they hurried to said area where they saw the mimic with the twins and Rainbow as the core charged.

"aH, you're right on time for my new universe." he said.

"Were too late, the last Key has already been inserted into the core." Serenade said.

"Yes. Now it will charge with power so it has enough to remake a new universe just as I envision it." he said.

"And what would that be?" Hope asked.

"A universe where all different species creatures like mimics, mermaids and other creatures can finally be equal." the mimic said.

"And what about Humans, Pokemon, Yokai, the rest of the populace?" Hope said.

"Pokemon and Yo-kai will be included. But humans will be excluded from my new universe. After all, they are the source of all of our problems." the mimic said.

"What kinds of problems?" Hope asked.

"You've seen it before Hope. Racism, slavery, abuse. We've seen it all Hope." Evan said.

"We don't wanna live like that anymore. It was fun being with you guys, but this is where we cut our ties for good." Anima said.

"My siblings are right. Its so painful having to be ourselves in public without a disguise. We won't have it. We will have an equal world where we can live without fear, without pain. Where we are free." the mimic said.

"I cant let you do that." Hope said walking up. "Its time for one final lesson, one I havent taught you yet."

"And what is that? You showed us everything we need to know." Anima asked.

"The most important rule of being a hero…" Hope said stopping in front of the core. "Always know whats right, and do your best to protect the world you love."

Before anyone could react, Hope flip kicked the core out of its standing place and high into the air.

"The Universal core!" Mimic said.

"Core keepaway!" Hope said kicking it out. "Jexi, heads up!"

"We can't make our universe unless we have the core." the mimic said as the three moved at Jexi.

"Luffy, all you!" Jexi said passing it.

"Hehehe! Yeah!" Luffy said juggling it with his feet. "Dan!" he shouted passing it.

"Gimme that!" Anima said as Dan caught it and jumped into the air in his Bakugan throwing position.

"Heads up, Aelita! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said.

Aelita stood there as she caught the core before shifting to the mimic. "Haha! I win!" he said. "Ghoo!" he shouted with a kick to the crotch as Indigo took the core.

"Thanks." she said happily before grabbed by the leg by him.

"I've spent 20 years putting this together. I will not let you guys ruin this!" the mimic said.

"Indigo, I'm open! Pass it!" Applejack said.

"Wait a minute, how do i know that youre the real you?" indigo asked.

"Cuz I ain't been heck. Been to Hope's Peak where I hanged with Sakura." Applejack said.

"Okay, you're you." Indigo said passing it. But as it soared through the air, Evan swiped it.

"Interception!" he shouted.

"Good job." said a voice. "But always remember to watch your back!" Nekomaru said tackling Evan and breaking the core loose as the mimic grabbed it.

"Enough of this!" he shouted pulling out a whistle and blowing it.

Marching up the stairs were several clones in white uniforms, all of them looking like Hope.

"THose are the clones from Castle Oblivion." Titanica said.

"Its amazing how much you and Despair share, such as DNA. Which is easy for me due to my abilities as a mimic." the mimic said. "Now, take them out."

The soldiers marched onwards towards them. But as they did, one's head was cut off by a chakram. Looking back, they saw Lea and Sheath nearby. "Hey, you guys need an extra pair of hands on this?" Lea asked. "Cause I brought back up." he said as behind him were the buddyfighters, UA students, Yo-kai, Future Foundation, Skylanders and so on.

"No, how is this possible?" Mimic said.

"Its possible because were not alone." Hope said. "Weve made so many friends in this universe not to let them go. It's time to let them help us."

They all charged in on an all out battle against the clones as the mimic backed away and slipped into the elevator.

"Hey, the mimics making a run for it!" Zoro said.

"Not if i can help it!" Hope said running and secretly hitting a beacon. He jumped down the elevator shaft with Twilight right behind him.

"Hope, you gotta go up the elevator. He'll need a large space to do this recreation!" Twilight shouted.

"Right!" Hope said. "Please, make it in time." Hope said.

He went to the highest point of the paradise and soon saw the mimic running.

"I gotta hurry. I only have 3 minutes to….huh?" the mimic said as something fell from the sky at high speed. It was then revealed to be Flux.

"Give me...that core!" he shouted grabbing hold of it as the two played tug of war.

"I will have my utopia!" Mimic said.

"Not if i make my personal universe. I'm calling it a Fluxtopia." Flux said.

Hope caught up to them and saw his chance, smiling.

"Hey, you know what is the same about you two?" Hope asked.

"What?" Flux and Mimic asked.

"Youre both idiots." Hope said.

Hope ran into grab it before it lit on. The three suddenly screamed at this. They were soon floating in a large white space.

"What the? Where the hell are we?" Flux asked.

"My domain." a feminine voice said as a large woman in white with long white hair looked down on them. "Welcome, humans and mimic."

"Are you...the goddess?" the mimic asked.

"I am." she said. "You have unleashed the cores power. Now, I am here to create your ideal perfect universe of happiness and joy."

"Yes. Yes." Mimic said.

"No, not you." the goddess said.

"Me, then?" Flux asked.

"Not you either." the goddess said.

"Then that means…" Flux began as they looked at Hope.

"This is awkward. But I know why." Hope said.

"Yes, you have touched me." the goddess said. "You strove to protect the one thing i created from ever its use and not be tempted to use it yourself. That is the sign of true heroism. So, you have the right to create the ideal universe of your ideals." she said.

Hope then thought about it. "You know… what I want most out of this universe is not to rewrite history or even expel others. WHat I want is to open the door to all universes." Hope said. "I wish… that all the 12 barriers of the universes were broken, so that people can interact with different ones and share in great harmony and peace."

"I see. And you are certain this is all that you want?" the goddess asked.

"Wait...there is one more thing…" Hope said. "I wanna revive Gold."

"Gold? I remember that one. May I ask why?" she said.

"Gold… never saw Jexi with his own eyes. I wanna reunite brothers with their father, make him see how far theyve come." Hope said.

"I understand. Now, as for you Mimic. I know the reason you did all this. You wanted to make your siblings happy and safe correct?" the goddess asked.

"Yes. All our lives, we had to pretend to survive. I want a world where we don't have to pretend anymore." Mimic said.

"You'll have it." Hope said. "In my eyes, youre misunderstood. So lets fix that."

"Don't forget a big gift for you best buddy Flux. Remember who saved you from Hope's Peak." Flux said.

"Oh yeah, youre not getting your Fluxtopia." Hope said.

"Huh? What am I getting?" Flux asked.

"You'll see once we get out." Hope said.

"So let the core break the bonds between universes. Keep in mind. Once the core has been used, it can never function again. And you three will be the only ones with knowledge of the barriers breaking. Most other people will think this as normal." the goddess said.

"Then this will be our secret." the mimic said holding a hand out.

"Our secret." Hope said.

"Our Secret." Flux said.

With a large flash, the three of them found themselves back on Aether Paradise.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like anything changed." Flux said. "So how do we know it worked?"

"I dunno." Hope said. "Oh, and that reminds me…"

Multitudes of stun wired hit flux as the Universal police with Nancy dropped down.

"You son of a…!" Flux said.

"Yup. I called your mom. Hope you like punishment." Hope said.

"Jokes on you, I've been stunned so many times, I've built up an immunity." Flux said. "And this is where….I run!" Flux said running as the cops chased him.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man, Amadeus!" Nancy shouted.

"Yeah….I'm a coward! Besides, you can't arrest me in the ocean." Flux said as he jumped off and into the water.

"Good to see you, Ms. Flux." Hope said. "I have some guys for you."

"Yeah. I know. This mimic." Nancy said handcuffing him. "You're under arrest for attempting shooting."

"What? No!" Hope said in shock.

"Its all right Hope. Truth be told, I planned to turn myself in anyway." Mimic said. "If I'm really gotta start fresh, I need to do my time."

'I see. Well, I look forward to seeing the kind of man you become." Hope said.

"Same from me." the mimic said as they hauled him off.

"And now…: Hope said as nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Hope. I am afraid I could not bring him back." the goddesses voice echoed in his mind.

"I see." Hope said.

"Its not that it was impossible. But he refused to return back to the living world." the goddess said.

"He refused?" Hope said in surprise. "I guess I get it. Some people just have their principles."

"But there was one thing that happened." the goddess said.

In the ship…

Rainbow stirred and got up from her bed.

"Whoo,... that was a good nap." Rainbow said. "If you count a nap being out for a while. Huh. I wonder how long I was out." she said getting up.

She weakly hobbled through the halls before reaching the doors where everyone waited outside for her with smiles and open arms.

And that's how the tale of the Universal Core came to a close. It was a tale of meetings and departures.

With the barriers between universes gone, anyone can travel them freely, but whether this is good or not is left to the people.

The Sailor Scouts, seeing as how the core and the mimic are gone, have ended their partnership as they returned home.

Anima and Evan have chosen to quit the team as they chose to travel as wanderers instead of heroes.

And the rest...well, that's another story…

The End


End file.
